My romance
by gem6519
Summary: This is a collection of short and long stories about the many romantic/sexy/kinky moments in the lives of Clark and Lois. Some of them will be PG-13, but the majority of them will most likely be R/NC-17. ENJOY!
1. Working it

**WORKING IT**

"Okay, Smallville, the shower is all yours," stepping out of the tub.

"It's about time," stepping inside and turning on the water.

Lois wraps a white towel around her and walks toward the bathroom door.

"LOIS JOANNE KENT!"

She stops in her tracks and slowly turns around at the sound of his raised voice. "Did you call me?" she says all innocently.

He steps out of the tub and glares at her. "Can't you for once leave me some hot water?" his hands resting on his hips.

"I'm sorry?" giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work this time," his eyes still flashing.

"It's not?" still batting her eyelashes.

"You think you can just bat your eyelashes and I'll just let it go?"

"You always do?" she replies with a smirk.

"Not this time," he says again as he walks up to her and grabs her by the towel. "You're going to pay for your badness," abruptly pulling off the towel and throwing it on the floor.

She stares back at him with surprise. "What are you going to do?"

"This," lifting her up and plopping her down on the bathroom counter.

"If you think I'm going to..."

"_What?_" interrupting her as he lifts her legs up in the air and rests them against his chest.

She's startled by his sudden movement and rests her hands on the counter behind her to steady herself. "I-I just think..."

"I don't want you thinking," plunging his cock into her aching, tight pussy. "I want you cuming instead," thrusting hard into her.

Her head falls back as his thrusts hit her g-spot over and over again. "More!" she cries out.

"I'll give you more," shifting into super-speed.

Her eyes roll back in her head as her entire body quivers from the vibrations of his thrusts. The only sounds coming out of her mouth are loud cries and moans as he continues to pound into her.

"Cum for me now," he commands her in a husky voice.

Her body convulses violently from a very intense orgasm. His hands are gripping her legs as he continues to penetrate her until he has one of his own; moaning loudly and releasing himself into her. He lets go of her legs and lowers them down, then wraps his arms around her and pulls her flush against his chest.

She opens her eyes at last and sees not his normally soft blue eyes but the intensely dark blue instead.

"So did I work it?" cocking his head.

"You worked it all right," shaking her head in astonishment. "You do know that now I need to take another shower because I'm all sweaty?" her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Not without me," lifting her up into his arms and stepping into the shower.


	2. You're my lady

**YOU'RE MY LADY**

Lois was putting the finishing touches on her lipstick when she hears a knock at the door. "Come in," not turning around.

"You look beautiful, Lois."

She drops the lipstick when she sees Clark's reflection in the mirror. "You're not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony," she chides him.

"You don't really believe in that old superstition now do you?" coming over to stand behind her.

"You bet I do!" standing up and poking him in the chest. "Get out of here right now before either my father or your mother find you here," grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"They're both downstairs at the moment," grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around until her back was flush against his chest.

"Can't you wait until tonight?" she whispers as he begins to softly kiss the back of her neck.

"Nope," his fingers caressing her stomach as his lips make their way down to her shoulders.

Her eyes close as his hands move up to the straps of her gown and slips them off her shoulders. "Oh," a soft sigh escaping her lips as his fingers make their way into the bodice and begin to cup her breasts.

"I just love touching your breasts," whispering in her ear as he rolls her nipples with his fingers. "I can't wait until tonight to touch them with more than just my hands," eliciting more moans from her. "Would you like that?" he asks.

"Oh yes," she murmurs softly.

He turns her around and leads her back to the vanity. "Sit down," gently pushing her down to the bench and kneeling down in front of her. "Would you also like it if I touched you here?" slowly lifting her long dress up to her waist and resting his hand on her lacy panties.

"Umm," her eyes still closed as his hand begins to move back and forth against them.

"Is that a yes?" he asks as he moves his hand a little faster.

"Yes," moaning a little louder.

"Your panties are so wet. Are you wet for me?" his fingers pressing against her clit.

"Yes," she says again.

"I guess I'll have to do something about that," pulling her panties down her legs and tossing them aside. "There," licking his lips. "That's much better," lowering his head and beginning to nibble all over her glistening pussy. "Umm," he murmurs. "Delicious," slipping his tongue inside.

"Oh, Smallville," she cries out; her fingers fisting in his hair as he continues to orally pleasure her. Then he slips his finger alongside his tongue and begins to rapidly thrust it against her g-spot. Her inner walls begin to clench around his finger as she's coming close to having an orgasm.

"Cum for me, Lois," slipping a second finger inside her and shifting into super-speed. "I want to hear you cum for me."

"AHH!" throwing her head backwards as the orgasm hits her. Her body shudders as he continues to thrust inside her; prolonging her pleasure.

He slowly removes his fingers and tongue after a few more thrusts, then lowers her dress back down. He gets up from his knees and sits down next to her on the bench. "Will you do something for me?" his arm coming around her waist.

She finally opens her eyes and turns her head to gaze at him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Will you leave the panties off?" lowering his lips to her earlobe and gently sucking on it.

"You want me to go commando on our wedding day?" an incredulous look on her face.

He looks up at her. "I'm going commando so why not you?" a mischievous grin on his face.

"You are huh?" a smile appearing on her face.

"You better believe it," softly kissing her lips, then pulling away.

"I hope you didn't just smudge my lipstick," turning around to check her reflection.

"I made sure I didn't," kissing the back of her neck.

"Lois, are you ready?" a voice coming from outside the locked bedroom door.

They both turn around and stare at the door. "That's my father," talking in a low voice as she jumps up from the bench. "If he catches you here, he will kill you," pushing him towards the open window.

"Okay, okay," walking over to the window and leaping out into the air.

"You can come in, daddy," smoothing down her dress. She watches as the door begins to open, then happens to glance down at the floor; her eyes widening.

"Hi, Lo," coming over to her.

"Hi, daddy," taking a few steps forward so that her dress was concealing the discarded panties.

"You look so beautiful," softly kissing her cheek. "Clark is a lucky man."

"I'm a lucky woman too," she quips.

They start to walk towards the door when he stops in his tracks. "What's that doing over there?"

"What's what?" she says nervously.

"Your shoes," walking over to the bed and picking up the shoe box. While his back was turned, she quickly snatches up the panties and tosses them behind the bureau. "You can't get married without a pair of shoes," handing them to her.

"You're right," sitting down on the bench in front of the bed and slipping her feet into them. She gets up and stands before him.

"Before we go, is there anything else you need to put on?"

She remembers what Clark asked her to do.

_Will you leave the panties off?_

"Nope," she finally answers. "I'm all set," looking up at him with a smile.

"Good," he replies; wrapping his arm around hers. "Let's get you married now shall we?" a big smile on his face as he leads her to the door.

She glances towards the window and sees Clark floating outside the window. She smiles at him as he mouths something to her before he takes off.

_You're my lady and I love you._


	3. A weekend in the country

**A WEEKEND IN THE COUNTRY**

"Look at what I won," Lois calls out to Clark as she rushes into the living room and plops down next to him.

He puts down his book and smiles over at her. "What did you win?" he asks her.

She hands him an envelope. "Check it out," a grin on her face.

He opens it and pulls out a folded piece of paper, then unfolds it and reads it. "Wow," continuing to read on. "This is something you've wanted to do for months," handing it back to her.

"I know," slipping the piece of paper back in the envelope and tossing it onto the coffee table. "I'm going to take Friday off and take full advantage of it," the grin still on her face. "But do you know the best part?"

"What?" putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You get to come with me," softly kissing his neck.

He pulls away and stares at her with surprise. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," softly kissing his lips. "You are going to spend a weekend with me at a spa in the country," her lips making her way down his neck.

He pulls away again. "There's no way..."

She interrupts him. "Don't you dare try to weasel out of this," shaking her head at him. "I've already spoken with Oliver and he said he'll cover for you. The league will also help if needed," getting up from the couch and looking down at him. "You will love it," she tells him. As she walks away, she turns for a moment and blows him a kiss.

He watches as she climbs the staircase. _Me at a spa? I'll never hear the end of it from the guys._

**Friday morning**

"This is the place," Lois says as she pulls up in front of the main building.

"I don't know about this," a frown on his face as they get out of the car.

"Come on, Smallville, live a little," handing the keys to the valet.

"I suppose," pulling their suitcases out of the trunk.

"Let's go," taking his free hand and pulling him along with her.

**Later that day...**

"Now didn't that massage feel good?" rolling her shoulders as they walk into their room.

"I hate to admit it, but it did feel good," closing the door behind him. "We should do that more often," walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She turns in his arms to face him; her hands linking up around his neck. "How about when we get home, I'll pick up some massage oil and we'll give each other a massage?" smiling up at him.

"I think that's an excellent idea," lowering his lips to hers.

They kiss a few more times, then she pulls away. "I think I'm going to head for the sauna," winking at him as she walks into the bathroom to change out of her clothes.

"I think I'll just stay here and relax for a while," laying down on the couch and closing his eyes.

She comes out a few minutes later wearing a terrycloth bathrobe. "Okay," walking over and leaning over him. "You'll know where I'll be if you change your mind," kissing him on the top of his head, then walking out of the room and closing the door.

He opens his eyes and watches her leave the room. He reaches over to the coffee table and picks up the book he was reading in the car on the way up. He starts to read, but then has a sudden revelation. _My girlfriend is naked in a sauna and I'm here reading a book? Am I out of my mind? _He throws down the book and super-speeds out of his clothes and wraps a towel around his waist.

He makes his way to the sauna and knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Lois calls out.

"It's me," he replies.

"Come on in," opening the door.

He comes in and she closes the door behind him. "So what changed your mind?" she asks as he unwraps the towel and allows it to drop to the floor.

"I decided that my naked girlfriend was much more appealing than reading a book," pulling her flush against him.

"You did, huh?" her hands reaching behind him to grip his ass.

"You better believe it," also grabbing her ass.

"Why don't we sit down and relax?" a sly smile on her face.

"I'd love to," watching as she sits down on the bench with her back to the wall.

"Sit right here," indicating the spot in front of her.

He sits down between her legs and rests his head on her chest. "I love this," he murmurs as she raises her left leg and rests it on his chest.

"Me too," her elbows resting on his shoulders with her hands laying on top of each other on his chest.

He props his feet up on the wall in front of him. "It's a good thing the heat doesn't bother me," he remarks as one hand grips her knee and the other grips her ankle.

"Lucky you," kissing the top of his head again.

"In more ways than one," tilting his head up to gaze into her eyes.

"Good answer," kissing his lips.

"Umm," a soft sigh slipping out of his mouth. "We've never done that," he murmurs.

"Kissing upside down?" she asks.

"Yeah," lowering his head back down and closing his eyes.

"This is so relaxing isn't it?" she whispers in his ear.

"Yes it is," he promptly answers.

They relax like that for a while, then he sits up and turns around to face her. "I don't know if it's the heat, but I'm feeling horny all of a sudden," winking at her.

"I see," a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, I think I know just what to do about that," pushing him down on the bench and straddling his thighs.

"That's very bold of you, Ms. Lane," using his husky voice because he knows it drives her crazy.

"That's right," slowly lowering herself onto his cock until he's fully inside her. "Little Lanie wants some action," beginning to lift herself up and down on him.

"Oh yes," grabbing her waist and moaning as she rides him faster and faster.

She throws her head back; her hands resting on the bench behind her as he starts thrusting into her. "F*ck me harder," she cries out.

"Oh baby, I'll f*ck you harder," his super-speed coming into play.

"Ahh!" she cries out as his cock hits her g-spot over and over again until she feels the familiar sensation she gets when she's about to have an orgasm. Her body shudders and her eyes roll back in her head; finally collapsing onto him. He continues thrusting until he has his release; his own body convulsing.

His hands reach around to gently caress her back as their bodies slowly settle down. "Lois?"

"Yes," lifting her head up to look down at his face.

"When can we come back?" a big grin on his face...


	4. Fireside interlude

**FIRESIDE INTERLUDE**

"I can't believe how hard it's still snowing out there," Clark remarks as he stomps off the snow from his boots.

"I know," not looking up from her laptop as he hangs up his coat and sits down at the kitchen table to take off his boots.

He looks over at her and shakes his head. "I went out shoveling one hour ago and I bet you haven't even moved from that spot," walking over and sitting next to her on the couch.

She finally looks over at him. "You're right," closing the laptop and placing it on the coffee table. "Would you like to make me 'move'?" her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"You don't have to ask me twice," super-speeding the clothes off both of them.

"I thought you liked undressing me slowly?" looking curiously at him as he lays her down on the rug in front of the fireplace.

"I couldn't wait," looking down at her as he lays on his side next to her. "You are so beautiful," softly caressing her cheek with his finger. "You're still as beautiful as the day we met."

"You're not so bad yourself," she quips.

He can't help but chuckle at her comment. "I'm not huh?" his finger lightly grazing down her neck and through the valley between her breasts.

She answers with a sigh as his finger traces around her breast. "Umm," her eyes slowly closing.

He lowers his mouth to the edge of her breast and starts kissing it all around; making his way towards her peak. "Umm," a sigh of his own slipping from his mouth as he flicks his tongue at her nipple and making it hard.

"I love it when you do that," she murmurs while her fingers casually caress his back.

"Do you love it when I do this?" his lips enveloping her hardened bud.

"Oh yes," signing yet again as he suckles her breast while one of his hands find its way over to her other breast and gently squeezes it. Her feet caress the back of his legs as he continues to pleasure her breasts.

"I need to be inside you, Lois," removing his mouth from her breast to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, yes," she whispers right back.

He lifts his head up to gaze down at her, then positions himself at her entrance and slowly moves forward until his cock is fully inside her.

She moans loudly as he begins to thrust; her legs wrapping around his waist. His hands slip beneath her buttocks and lifts her up slightly off the floor so that he could go deeper. "Oh, Lois," gasping out between thrusts.

"Oh, Clark," she cries out as he suddenly begins to super-thrust inside her. Then she screams out, "I'm cuming!" as her orgasm hits her hard; her body writhing beneath him.

He screams out her name a few seconds later when he has an orgasm of his own. "Ohh!" releasing himself into her, then collapsing onto her; being careful to not crush her with his super-strength. He slowly slips out of her and lays his head on her chest. "I love you so much," he whispers.

"I love you too," whispering back as her hands move from his back to caress his hair.

They lay there until they hear crying coming from upstairs. She slips out from beneath him and stands up. He looks up at her. "Lois?" a curious look on his face.

"I just have to check on the baby," stooping down to give him a kiss. "You stay right as you are," winking at him, then making her way upstairs.

She returns a couple minutes later and lays down on his back; her cheek next to his. "Is he okay?" he asks her.

"He's fine," slipping her arms beneath his chest and closing her eyes.

"Good," he murmurs. "How long do we have him with us anyway?"

"They return Sunday night, so we have him for the entire weekend," softly kissing the back of his neck, then laying her head back down.

"Good," he says again.

"You know," pausing a moment, "We are so lucky that our daughter found such a wonderful man."

"I couldn't agree with you more," a smile on his face as they both drift off to sleep.


	5. The dance

**THE DANCE**

"When are you going to tell Lois you love her?"

Clark spits out his coffee and looks up at Oliver with surprise. "What makes you think I'm in love with her?"

"I think the puppy dog eyes you give her all the time are a dead giveaway," rolling his eyes as he dips his napkin into his water glass and proceeds to wipes the coffee off his shirt.

"I do _not_ give her puppy dog eyes," a frown on his face.

"Yes, you do," Oliver insists.

"Believe what you want," getting up from his chair. "I'm going to do some patrolling," throwing a few bucks on the table and starts walking away.

"Of course you are," also throwing some money down, then catching up with him. "When are you two going to stop dancing around each other and do the horizontal tango already?"

Clark stops in his tracks and stares back at Oliver with surprise. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," abruptly turning around and super-speeding away.

_He may be Superman, but he's also an idiot, _shaking his head as he gets into his car. He pulls out his cell and dials a number. "Hi, it's me. What are you doing now?" listening for a moment. "That's perfect," a smile forming on his face. "Here's what I want you to do..."

**Talon**

Dinah hangs up and slips her phone back into her pocket just as Lois returns to the table. She frowns as she sits down. "What's taking so long with the damn coffee?"

"I have no idea," shrugging her shoulders. "So there's something I've been wanting to ask you for awhile now," changing the subject.

"_O-kay_," she replies. "What is it?" starting to take a bite out of her banana nut muffin.

"I was wondering when you were going to finally tell Clark you love him," suppressing a smile.

"Tell Clark _what?_" nearly choking on a piece of muffin. "Who says I'm in love with Clark?"

"Come on Lois," taking the coffee from the waitress. "I see the puppy dog eyes you give Clark when you think nobody is watching," stirring some sugar into her coffee.

"I do not," sipping her own coffee.

"Yes you do," putting her cup down. "Why don't you just stop this dance you have going with Clark and do the horizontal tango already?"

Lois gets up from her chair and pulls on her jacket. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about," grabbing her coffee and dashing up the stairs to her apartment.

_Oliver was right. They're both idiots, _sitting back in her chair and shaking her head.

**Upstairs in Lois' apartment**

Lois enters her apartment and slams the door behind her; throwing her keys down and plopping down on the couch with a sigh. _She's right, _laying her head back against the couch as she closes her eyes. _I am in love with Clark, _sighing again. She opens her eyes and glances at a picture of her and Clark that she keeps on a shelf. She gets up and picks up the picture; returning to the couch. She can't help smiling at the big grin on his face. Then she sees something she never noticed before.

_He's looking at me and not the camera. _

She gets up from the couch and heads for her bedroom. She opens one of the bureau drawers and pulls out a bag. _This will be perfect, _smiling to herself as she changes clothes. After she's ready, she pulls out her cell phone and makes a call. "Hi, it's me. Can we talk? Good. I'll be there in about thirty minutes," hanging up the phone. She puts on her coat, then picks up her keys and leaves the apartment; a woman on a mission...

**Back at the farm**

Clark hangs up the phone and sits down on the couch. He rests his head on the back of the couch and closes his eyes for a moment. _Oliver was right. I am in love with Lois. _He opens his eyes and looks up at the mantle above the fireplace. One of the pictures catches his eye. He gets up and looks at it closely. _I never noticed that before, _picking up the picture of him and Lois with the sweetest smile he's ever seen on her face.

_She's looking at me instead of the camera. _

He puts the picture back and sprints up the stairs to his bedroom. He takes off his clothes and puts on something he had hidden away in his closet. He checks his reflection in the mirror. _Perfect, _smiling to himself. He heads back downstairs; a man on a mission...

**Thirty minutes later**

Lois climbs the porch stairs and stops in front of the door. _I can't do this, _she decides. She's about to turn around when the door opens. Her eyes widen at the sight of the dark midnight blue pajamas he's wearing. _He looks so damn sexy._ "How did you know that I was here?" trying to regain her composure.

"Super hearing, remember?" he says teasingly. "Now are you going to just stand out there or are you going to come in?" holding the door open.

"I guess I'll come in," she says rather nonchalantly as she brushes past him and enters the living room; noting the dimmed lights and soft music playing. _Looks like he has the same idea._

He closes the door behind him, then turns around and walks towards her. "So what did you want to talk about at this time of night?" he asks her casually.

She walks over to the fireplace and stands in front of it. "Actually," slowly untying her coat, "I also want to show you something," slipping the coat off her shoulders.

His eyes widen as the coat falls to the floor. "Wow, Lois," his eyes lingering on the icy blue lace of the knee-length nightgown.

"It's not too much is it?" her fingers nervously linking together.

He gulps thickly as her fingers slip into her hair and releases the clip; allowing her hair to fall down her back in loose waves. "You're...perfect," whispering hoarsely.

He can't help but admire the way the nightgown clings to her body and accentuates every curve. The gown has a halter-style bodice that barely covers the front of her breasts.

"You want to know why I wore this?" walking up to him.

"I admit I am curious," he replies in a nervous tone.

She hesitates for a moment. _She's nervous. Since when does she get nervous? _"Why don't you just come out and say it?"

"What I want to say is not something you just blurt out," she responds.

"Would it help if I said something first?"

"Okay," she says.

He smiles back at her, then slowly unbuttons the pajama top and shrugs it off his shoulders; revealing his very muscular torso. He notices how the pupils of her eyes have dilated. "You like?" reaching for her hand and resting it on his chest.

"Uh huh," sighing as his other hand reaches up to cup her cheek.

"Good," smiling back at her before he dips his head down to softly press his lips against hers.

"Is that what you wanted to say?" she asks; pulling her lips away and looking up into his eyes.

"No," he says in all seriousness. "What I wanted to say is that I love you."

"You do?" biting her lower lip a little nervously.

"I do," wrapping his arms around her. "I love you," he says again.

She smiles back at him. "I love you too, ," raising her lips to his.

They both sigh as the kiss intensifies; their tongues finding their way inside each other's mouths. Clark removes one arm and hooks it behind her knees; lifting her up without breaking the kiss. He carries her upstairs to his bedroom and sets her down on the floor. He reaches behind her neck to untie the halter top; allowing the nightgown to slide down her body and pool around her feet.

"You are so beautiful," lifting her up once more and laying her down on the bed. Then he slips his fingers into the waistband of the pajamas and pushes them off his hips.

Her eyes bulge out of their sockets when the pajamas come down and reveal the rest of his well-proportioned body. "You're the one who's beautiful," admiring his body. She crocks her finger towards him. "Come here," she says in her come-hither voice.

"Thought you'd never ask," coming over to the bed and making himself comfortable between her legs. He rests his elbows on each side of her body on the bed. "Before we do this, I think that we need some..."

"Protection?" looking up at him.

He nods his head. "Yes," he says.

She smiles back at him. "I've already taken care of that," her hand reaching up to caress his cheek.

"You have?" looking curiously at her.

"Yes," still smiling. "I have one of those implants that lasts for five years."

He smiles down at her as he caresses her cheek with his finger. "Looks like you're a girl scout," winking at her. "A very _sexy_ girl scout," lowering his lips to hers.

A soft moan escapes her lips as his move down her neck to the base of her throat. "I love the way you taste," he murmurs as he makes his way down towards her breast. "Wild Cherry?" looking up at her with questioning eyes.

"What can I say? I'm just not a vanilla type of girl," she replies with a smirk.

He can't help but laugh a little. "That's one of the things I love most about you," his arms wrapping around her waist. "I _love _the fact that you're unpredictable. You keep me on my toes," removing his lips and sitting up on his legs. "Speaking of toes," lifting her leg...

**Early the next morning**

Clark first kisses her neck, then moves down to her shoulder. She turns around and opens her eyes half-way to find him gazing down at her. "Good morning," sporting the sexy smile that makes her knees weak.

"Good morning," she murmurs sleepily as he lowers his head to softly kiss her lips. "How long have you been awake anyway?" she asks after their lips pull apart.

"About an hour," still smiling at her.

"You've been watching me all that time?" now looking curiously at him with fully opened eyes.

"Nope," pulling her closer to him. "I did my chores first, but wanted to make sure I was here before you woke up," his fingers casually caressing her back.

"You are _such_ a hopeless romantic, Smallville," rolling her eyes slightly.

"That's right. Get used to it," laying down on top of her. "How about another round?" lowering his head towards her breast.

She smiles up at him. "I could go for another round of the horizontal tango," winking at him.

He stops half-way down and stares at her with surprise. "_What _did you just say?"

She has a puzzled look on her face. "Horizontal tango," she replies. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just that Oliver asked me just yesterday when we were going to stop dancing around each other and get down to the horizontal tango."

"He said _that?"_ sitting up and forcing him to sit up as well.

"Yes," he replies. "Now what's wrong?" he asks her.

"Would you believe that Dinah asked me the same thing?" she tells him.

"She did, huh?" chuckling a little. "I have to say that normally I wouldn't like somebody interfering with my personal life - but in this case I'll make a exception," pushing her back down to the bed. "But first things first," reaching over to the nightstand for his cell phone.

"Who you gonna call?" she asks him.

"Ghostbusters," winking at her. She punches him on the arm as he dials the number.

"Hi, it's Clark. Good morning to you too. Is Oliver there? I'd like to talk to him," waiting for Dinah to put him on the phone. "Hey, Oliver. I just wanted to let you know that not only did we do the _horizontal tango_, but we also did the _vertical tango_, the _in the air tango_, and even the _on the ceiling tango_. Beat that," laughing as he hangs up.

"You are sooo bad," laughing along with him.

"Now where were we?" he asks her.

"I think you were about to put that sexy mouth of yours on my breast," pulling his head down towards it.

Oliver stares at the phone with surprise, then hangs up and looks over at Dinah. "What is it, Ollie?"

"Clark and Lois took our advice and did some 'tangoing' last night," a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well it's about time," she quips. "Now how about we do some of our own?" pulling him on top of her.

"You bet, my sexy Black Canary," his lips crashing down on hers.


	6. Superman and blue sheets

**SUPERMAN AND BLUE SHEETS **

Lois angrily presses a couple buttons and shoves her cell phone into her pocket. "What's wrong, Mom?' her daughter asks as she's coming down the staircase toting a suitcase for a well-deserved weekend away with some of her college friends.

"Your father just called to tell me that he'll be late tonight..._again_," kicking the oven door.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for it," trying to reassure her mother as she places her suitcase next to the kitchen door. "He is Superman after all."

"I know," grabbing a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and taking a gulp straight out of the bottle.

Her daughter just rolls her eyes. "Can't you at least pour it in a glass?" taking the bottle away from her.

"It was just one gulp," she declares.

"I know," placing it back in the refrigerator. "There are other people in this house that like to have a glass of wine every once in a while."

Lois stares at her daughter. "Since when are you legally able to drink?"

"I turned twenty-one on my last birthday," rolling her eyes at her mother. "Remember the big party you and Dad had for me at the _Ace of Clubs?"_

"Oh, right," smacking her forehead. "How could I forget that?" shaking her head.

"I have no idea," walking over to her mother and taking her hands in hers. "Maybe I shouldn't go away this weekend."

"I'll be fine," grasping her daughters hands. "In fact, I just came up with an idea that will definitely capture your fathers attention," a coy grin on her face.

"Do I even want to know what it is?" she asks her.

"Nope," Lois replies; shaking her head. "So..." looking over at the suitcase by the door. "Are you all packed?"

"Yes," her daughter replies. Suddenly they hear the sound of a car horn coming from outside. "That's my ride," walking over to the door and picking up her suitcase.

"Have a great time," walking over to give her a big hug.

"I will," hugging her back, then pulling away. "Are you sure that..."

"Go," pushing her through the open doorway. "You've earned this," a smile on her face.

"Okay," walking down the porch steps. She turns around and says, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," waving at her.

She waves back, then puts her suitcase in the trunk of the car; getting in the front seat. Lois watches until the car disappears from her view, then she immediately runs over to the barn and quickly climbs the stairs to the loft. She opens the desk drawer and pulls out something she hadn't used in a while. _Oh my dear Mr. Kent. I can't wait to see the expression on your face when you find out what I have planned for you._

Clark comes home a few hours later and flies through the open window of their bedroom. He's about to change out of his Superman costume when he sees a note laying on the bed. He picks it up and begins to read it:

_Smallville,_

_We have a big problem. Meet me at the Fortress right away._

_Lanie_

He throws down the note and immediately flies out the window he just came through. _Why would she have to go to the Fortress? _he thinks to himself as he flies through the clouds. He arrives a few minutes later; touching down near the console.

"Lois?" he calls out as he looks around.

"I'm back here," her voice coming from another part of the Fortress.

He follows the sound of her voice until he reaches an area that he fixed up especially for the times when they want to get away for a romantic night. He finds her lounging on the bed with a light blue sheet wrapped around her; her hair flowing around her.

"What's the big problem?" a curious look on his face as he stands a few feet from the foot of the bed and stares down at her.

"The problem is that we haven't had enough 'alone time, so I decided that we needed to get away from being a reporter and superhero," smiling up at him.

"So what do you want?" he asks her.

"I'll tell you in a minute," eyeing his costume as she slips out of bed and walks towards him.

As usual, he admires the way her naked body moves as she comes up to him. He watches as she kneels down in front of him to take the boots off. "I can easily change just like that," snapping his fingers.

"Not tonight," shaking her head. "I want to have the honor of removing Superman's clothes."

He smiles down at her as she stand up and proceeds to undress him; not stopping until he's just as naked as she is. She slips her hand in his and leads him over to the bed. She slips under the blue sheet and pats the spot next to her. "What are you waiting for?" she says coyly.

"An invitation?" winking at her.

"Come to bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask," lifting up the sheet and laying down next to her, then allowing the sheet to float down on top of them. He wraps his arm around her to rest his hand on her back while he lays his other hand on her waist. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" gazing lovingly into her sparkling hazel eyes.

"Not really," a wistful look on her face.

He softly press his lips against hers, then pulls away. "I'm really sorry for being late tonight," he whispers. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Make love to me," resting her hand on his cheek.

"You better believe it," lowering his lips to hers.

**THE END**


	7. Seduction by the book

**SEDUCTION BY THE BOOK**

"Why did we have to come to this picnic anyway?" Lois mutters as they ring the doorbell.

"Because Mr. White told us it was mandatory. That's why," Clark replies as the door opens. "Hi, Mr. White," Clark says with a smile.

"Hi, Chief," says Lois.

"Now how many times have I told you not to call me 'Chief'?" a frown on his face as they make their way into the house.

"There you are," Martha coming up to them and throwing her arms around them. "I've missed you," giving both of them a kiss on the cheek. "How is my son and my favorite daughter-in-law?" pulling away and smiling up at them.

"We're fine, Mom," Lois says with a smile. "How are you?"

"Well..." blushing a little as she lifts up her left hand.

Clark stares at the ring on her finger. "You're getting married?" his eyes widening with shock.

"Didn't I tell you they'd be shocked?" Perry remarks as he slips his arm around Martha's waist and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"That's awesome!" Lois declares and pushes Perry aside to hug Martha. "I am so happy for you," squeezing her tight.

"Thank you dear," pulling away and smiling at her, then walks over to Clark and takes his hands in hers. "I know this is a lot to take in, but I didn't want to miss out on finding love again."

He takes a deep breath, then says, "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy - and if Mr. White makes you happy, then I'm happy for you," smiling down at her.

Perry walks over to them. "Clark, I just want you to know that I would never _never _try to take your dads place. Okay?" extending his hand towards Clark.

He hesitates for a moment, then takes Perry's hand and shakes it firmly. "Okay,"' he says with a smile.

"Good," letting go. "Feel free to look around, then come on outside and join the rest of the party," winking at him as he takes Martha's hand and they walk away.

"I still can't believe Mom's getting married," he remarks as they walk through the house.

"I haven't seen her that happy since your Dad," Lois replies; taking his hand in hers as they open the door to another room.

"I love this," Clark says as they enter what appears to be a library. "Look at that garden outside," a smile on his face as he walks over to look through the windowpane. "It feels so peaceful in here," turning to look at his wife.

She doesn't say a word; instead leaning back against one of the library stacks. "Come here, Smallville," smiling seductively at him.

He quirks his eyebrow at her. " Mrs. Kent, are you trying to seduce me?"

She throws her head back in a throaty laugh. "What do you think?" winking at him.

"That is _exactly_ what I think," walking over to stand in front of her.

"You'd be right," unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it right off him. "I just love it when you don't wear a t-shirt underneath," her hands caressing his bare chest.

"And I love it when you don't wear a bra," his hands pulling her dress up to her waist and slipping his hands inside to cup her breasts.

She throws her arms up in the air and clutches the edge of the shelf above her as their lips meet in a passionate kiss; their tongues dueling for control as the kiss deepens. Her leg wraps around his while his fingers play with her nipples.

"I want you right here, right now," he declares suddenly as his hands move down to her lacy panties and rips them right off her body.

Her eyes pop open when she hears the ripping sound. "Another pair, Smallville?" a look of annoyance on her face.

"You would make it so much easier for me if you just went commando," a smirk on his face as he pulls down his zipper.

She glances down at his crotch. "You're not exactly going commando yourself," her eyes narrowing.

"True," he admits as he pushes down his jeans, then his boxer shorts. "What do you say from now on we both go commando. Deal?" giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Hum," a thoughtful look on her face. "I think that could be arranged," she replies at last as he takes her right there against the stack of books.

"Oh, Smallville!" crying out just before he clamps his lips over her mouth. "We're in a library. We need to be quiet," he murmurs as he continues to ravish her body...

**A minute earlier...**

"Where's Clark and Lois?" Perry asks his fiancée.

"I have no idea," Martha replies. "I'll find them," handing him her cup and going back inside the house. She starts to walk past the library when she hears Lois cry out. _Not again, _rolling her eyes as she turns around and walks back outside.

"So did you find them?" he asks as she takes the cup back from him.

"I did," sipping her soda.

He looks curiously at her. "So where were they anyway?"

She smiles inwardly as she responds to his question.

"They were in the library checking out some books."

**THE END**


	8. Cherish your wishes

**CHERISH YOUR WISHES**

"It looks like we're finally alone," smiling at his bride of eight hours as he carries her into the hotel room and pushes the door closed with his foot.

"It's about time," smiling up at her new husband. "I missed being with you last night," her finger tracing the edge of his jaw line.

"Well let's do something about that," pressing his lips softly to hers.

"Umm," softly sighing, then slowly pulling away. "How about we change into something more comfortable?"

"That's a _very _good idea," setting her down.

She walks over to her suitcase and takes out a bag. "I'll be right back," winking at him as she opens the bathroom door and steps inside. He turns to his own suitcase when she opens the door a crack and pokes her head out. "And _no _peaking either," she warns him. "Keep that x-ray vision under wraps, Smallville," wagging her finger at him.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," playing dumb.

"Uh, huh," rolling her eyes and closing the door once again.

He chuckles to himself as he changes out of his tuxedo and slips on the silky white pajama bottoms. He turns down the bed, then shuts off the lights and stares for a moment at the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree. He smiles to himself and walks over to the dresser to open the bottle of champagne.

Lois slips quietly out of the bathroom and comes up behind him; wrapping her arms around his trim waist.

"Hey, you," whispering into his ear.

He puts down the bottle, then turns around in her arms and gazes down at her. "Wow," pulling away to give her an admiring look. "You look so beautiful," his finger reaching out to touch the lacy white fabric.

She rests her hand on his chest. "So do you," smiling up at him.

They gaze at each other for a moment, then he slowly moves behind her and pulls her flush against his bare chest; walking backwards until his back hits the wall near the window. Her eyes flutter closed as his lips move down to her neck. His hand reaches up to rest upon her breast; her hand wrapping around his fingers as his other hand wraps around her other arm.

"I love you," he whispers as his lips leave a trail of soft wet kisses down her neck, then across her shoulders. His hands move up to her neck and untie the halter-top of the nightgown, then pushes it down to her waist. He cups her bare breasts in both hands; eliciting sighs of pleasure from her lips. "I just love touching you," whispering again as his fingers pull at her nipples until they harden.

He removes his hands, then comes around to kneel down in front of her. She opens her eyes and looks down at him as he gently tugs her nightgown past her hips; finally pulling it off her body completely and tossing it onto the chair. "You really are a tease aren't you?"quirking one eyebrow at her.

"You didn't expect me to make it easy for you now did you?" a sly smile on her face.

"You've never made it easy for me," he responds with a smirk as he pulls the matching lacy panties down her legs and tosses them away. His hands wrap around her legs and ever so slowly glide upward. "I've been thinking about this all day," his lips kissing her inner thighs. "All I could think about during dinner was how much I wanted my mouth on your wet pussy," suddenly lifting her up the wall and setting her down on his shoulders.

Her eyes close again; her fingers gripping his head to pull him closer as his mouth finds her clit. His hands grip her ass while his tongue darts inside her rapidly. "More," she cries out; her legs pressing hard against his back.

"I'll give you more," shifting into super-speed.

She can't stop the moans of pleasure that escape her lips while he continues to ravish her pussy with his mouth. "YES!" she screams out as her body shudders from the orgasm that comes from the vibrations caused by his tongue. Her eyes roll back in her head as she falls back against the wall. Her fingers slip out of his hair; her arms hanging limply by her sides.

He quickly moves his hands from her ass to grip her waist as he lifts her off his shoulders and lowers her to the ground. He slips one arm behind her knees and lifts her up, then carries her over to the bed and lays her down against the pillows.

Her eyes slowly flutter open and gaze up to see him lying next to her with a smile on his face. "Told you I'd give you more," he says teasingly; his fingers casually caressing her arm.

She smiles up at him, then pushes him down onto his back. "I never had any doubt," pulling off his pajama bottoms, then climbing onto him and slowly lowering herself onto his waiting cock. "Now how about a ride, _Superman_?" winking at him.

"You better believe it," he replies as they begin to float...

**THE END**


	9. Jungle love

**A/N: **This takes place the morning after Clark and Lois' first time together at the end of _Harvest_. Hope you like it. *fingers crossed*

**A/N2:** The song _Jungle love _is from the movie _Purple Rain _by The Time.

**

* * *

**

**JUNGLE LOVE**

**The morning after...**

Clark opens his eyes and looks up to see Lois looking down at him. "Hey you," a shy smile on her face; her fingers casually grazing his chest.

_**I, I've been watching you. I think I wanna know ya.**_

He smiles and gently pushes her onto her back, then lays on top of her. "Hey to you too," he answers at last just before he presses his lips to hers. "Sleep okay?" his hands caressing her back.

"I slept wonderful," she replies. "I think it was because of the sexy naked man in my bed," winking at him.

"My bed, actually," catching her wrist before she could swat him with her hand. "Now, now, Miss Lane," shaking his head at her. "I will not tolerate such behavior," catching her other one and holding them both down above her head with one hand.

_**Said I, I'm a little dangerous. Girl, I'd love to show ya.**_

Her eyes narrow a little, then a small smile appears on her face. "What exactly do you intend to do about it?" quirking one eyebrow.

"This," lowering his lips to her breast; his tongue flicking her nipple.

"Good answer," arching her back as his free hand slowly glides down to her inner thighs.

"It is, huh?" murmuring as he continues to suckle at her breast.

"Oh yeah," a soft moan escaping her lips when his fingers move in between her legs and begins to slowly rub her pussy; his thumb pressing against her clit.

_**My jungle love, yeah. I think I wanna know ya.**_

"You love that don't you?" he whispers as his lips slowly move to her other breast.

She throws her head back in response; her eyes slowly closing as one of his fingers slips inside her and begins to thrust. More moans come out of her mouth as he adds a second finger; her leg tightly wrapping around his thigh. "I just_ love_ super-speed," his fingers rapidly moving in and out of her.

"Yes!" screaming out as her body shudders beneath him. Her inner walls clutch his fingers tightly as her orgasm explodes within her.

He continues to thrust his fingers through her orgasm; wanting to prolong her pleasure, then slows down his thrusts as her body begins to settle down. He removes his fingers and lets go of her wrists; lowering them down to rest at her sides.

_**Jungle love. Girl, I'd love to show ya.**_

He removes his lips from her breast and kisses his way up to her neck. Her eyes open at last and she stares up at him wide-eyed. "I can't believe you used super-speed," she says at last.

"It's good for more than just running," a big grin on his face.

"It is huh?" Her hands moving from her sides down his back.

He cocks his head at her. "Looks like somebody is getting a little naughty," her fingers finding his backside and giving it a firm squeeze.

"You better believe it," a smirk on her face as her fingers glide between his cheeks.

"I see," a thoughtful expression in his eyes. "Exactly how naughty?"

She replies by pushing him off her and onto his back. "_This _naughty," her voice low and sultry as she kneels down between his legs and wraps her fingers around his cock.

"Ohh," gasping out loud as she gives him a firm squeeze.

"You haven't seen anything yet," lowering her head to glide her tongue slowly across his balls.

He arches his back; his hands reaching behind him to grab hold of the headboard as she takes them into her mouth and begins to gently suck them while her hand continues to pump his cock.

"You are so hard," murmuring while her tongue continues to swirl around his balls.

"Only for you," gasping out yet again between moans; feeling himself on the verge of release.

"Good," she says. "Now cum for me," squeezing him even harder.

"Ahh!" screaming loudly as he comes to his own orgasm and finally releases himself in her hand.

She removes her hand and mouth and watches him in the throes of passion. When his body finally settles down, she moves up his body to whisper in his ear, "So was that naughty enough for you?" her warm breath tickling his neck.

He opens his eyes and looks up at her. "Not bad," he replies with a straight face.

"Huh?" surprised by his reply. "_That_ wasn't naughty enough for you?

_**You, you've got a pretty car. I think I wanna drive it.**_

He smiles up at her, then slips out from beneath her and getting out of bed. "Where _are_ you going?" looking up at him with confusion.

He stops in front of the bed and reaches out to grab her legs; pulling her to the edge of the bed. "Now_ this_ is naughty," hooking her legs over his shoulders and plunging his cock inside her.

_**I ain't playin', said I drive a little dangerous. Take you to my crib, rip you off.**_

"Whoa," falling backwards onto the bed and arching her back; her arms stretched out above her head.

"You weren't kidding," she manages to gasp out as his hands grip her ass and pull her closer; causing him to penetrate her deeper and harder. "Now I want _you_ to cum for me," he tells her firmly; once again using his super-speed.

She can't help cursing over and over again as the vibrations from his thrusts cause her to go into sensory overload; her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she has a massive orgasm. He slows down but continues to thrust inside her until he has his own release. Her legs fall from his shoulders as he pulls out and collapses onto the bed next to her.

_**My jungle love, yeah. I think I wanna know ya.  
Jungle love. Girl, I'd love to show ya.**_

They lay there for a few minutes, then he says, "So how about some breakfast?" softly kissing her lips, then getting up to put on one of his nicer pair of sweatpants. He rummages through his closet to find something for her to wear; a smile on his face when he finds the perfect thing. "You can wear this," tossing her his football jersey, then going over to the dresser to find a t-shirt. She puts on the jersey and follows him out the door. He puts the t-shirt on as he's going down the stairs to the kitchen.

_**Come on baby, where's your guts? You wanna make love or what?**_

He walks over to the refrigerator while she leans on the counter and allows herself a nice long look at how his sweatpants hug his ass. He turns around and notices the smile on her face as she reaches into a bowl on the counter for a strawberry and slices it up. She lets out a contented sigh as she pops it into her mouth. He can't help smiling back - in fact, he just can't stop smiling period.

She has a bashful smile on her face as he pours what's left of the orange juice into two glasses; pouring more into one of them. She starts giggling as he hands her the glass and they begin to sip their juice. They can't keep their eyes off each other as they finish off their juice. "So," setting his glass down at the same time as her, "What are you in the mood for?"

_**I wanna take you to my cage, lock you up and hide the key.  
You only get water, baby. Cuz if you're hungry, take a bite of me.  
**_

She tilts her head slightly and says, "Oh, I'm in the mood," pausing a moment, " just not for breakfast," her eyes twinkling as she walks towards the front door.

"Lois," calling out to her.

She stops in her tracks; her hand grabbing onto the post of the door frame situated between the kitchen and the living room; swinging herself around to look back at him. "The bedrooms upstairs," he says teasingly.

"Uh hum," she replies, "but the porch swing...is out there," holding onto the post for a brief moment before letting go and continuing on her way.

_**Jungle love, that's right. Can't nobody fuck with me?**_

She has her hand on the doorknob when he grabs her by the arm and turns her around; pushing her up against the door and laying a passionate kiss on her. Her hands wrap around his neck and the kissing gets more and more passionate with every passing second.

"Let's get rid of this," helping him pull off his t-shirt. He drops it onto the floor and grabs her by the waist; lifting her up slightly. The waistband of his pants slides down an inch or two as she grinds up against his crotch; her leg wrapping around his thigh.

"It goes both ways," his hand reaching under the jersey to tear off her panties. "That's _much_ better," tossing them onto the floor.

_**I got a bearskin rug, I got a fireplace too.  
And I'm all the way wild baby. All the things I could do to you.**_

She pushes his pants down far enough for his erection to spring free. "Change your mind about the porch swing?" he quips as she wraps her fingers around his cock and guides it inside her.

"Nope," both her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Good," his hands slipping inside the jersey to roughly massage her breasts.

They continue to kiss; their tongues fighting each others for dominance as he pushes his cock into her over and over. "Oh, Smallville," moaning loudly as his thrusts get harder and more intense.

"Call me Tarzan," he growls as he adds super-speed to his thrusts.

"Call me Jane," gasping out as his lips move down to her neck. Once again her eyes roll back in her head from another intense orgasm. He continues to hold onto her as her body shudders; still thrusting inside her until he has his own release. "Oh, Tarzan," her eyes opening at last.

"Oh, Jane," grinning back at her. "Now _that _was the highlight of my life."

She grins back at him as he pulls out of her. "Now how about that porch swing?" a mischievous expression in her eyes as she pulls out of his arms and opens the door behind her.

_**Jungle love. Yes! That's it. Ha haa!**_


	10. Vanity Fair

**VANITY FAIR**

"Smallville, are you ready yet?" standing outside the bathroom door.

He opens the door a crack and pokes his head out. "I'll be a few minutes," winking at her just before he closes the door.

"We're going to be late for Jimmy and Chloe's anniversary dinner," knocking on the door several times.

"Stop nagging me already," rolling his eyes as he combs his hair.

"You're the one who constantly complains about my not being ready," opening the door and stepping inside. "You're not even dressed," eying his sweatpants and bare chest.

"It only takes me a second to get dressed," putting down the comb. "Besides," turning around and grabbing her by the waist, "I know it turns you on when you see my naked chest," his hands moving down to her backside and giving it a squeeze.

"Not now, Smallville," trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Why not?" lowering his lips to her neck.

"We're going to be late," she whispers as he kisses his way down to her shoulders.

"They'll understand," lifting her up and setting her down on the counter.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" looking up at him as he pushes her down until she's laying down across the sink; her right leg propped up on the vanity and her left one hanging off it.

"I'm in the mood for an appetizer before dinner," pulling her red dress up just high enough to reveal her panties.

"You really need to stop wearing these," hooking his fingers inside the waistband and tearing them off.

"That's_ much_ better," a gleam in his eyes as he kneels down between her spread legs.

She writhes a little as his tongue slowly glides from the bottom of her pussy up to her clit; her hand pressing against the mirror as he continues gliding his tongue up and down on her wet pussy.

"Mmm," his lips enveloping her clit while one hand grips her right thigh and the other one grips her left leg.

"You taste _sooo_ yummy," thrusting his tongue deep inside her.

She moans loudly as his tongue swirls around inside her. "More!" she cries out as he removes his hand from her leg and pushes a finger inside, then adding a second one a moment later.

"You want more?" looking up to see her closed eyes.

"Yes," she replies; arching her back slightly.

"I'll give you more," removing his head and standing up.

She opens her eyes and stares at him with surprise. "Why'd you stop?" sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the vanity. "I thought you were going to give me more?"

"I am," sitting down next to her and pulling off his sweatpants.

"How is you sitting next to me giving me more, Small-"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence because she finds herself being lifted up off the sink and then lowered onto his erect cock.

"How's that for more?" a smirk on his face as he starts thrusting up into her.

"Oh, yeah," throwing her head back.

His hands move once again to the hem of her dress and pulls it up over her head; tossing it to the floor. He can't help groaning as her inner walls begin to tighten around him.

"Oh, Lois," gasping between thrusts. "Tell me how my cock feels inside your hot, tight pussy," whispering in her ear.

"It feels so f*cking good," pressing the palms of her hands against the mirror as he penetrates her harder and harder with each thrust.

"How about when I do this?" ripping her bra off and roughly massaging her breasts.

"That too," her eyes closing once more as he removes one hand and envelops her nipple with his mouth.

"Mmm," continuing to suckle from her breast while his hands move back to her ass and grips it firmly.

"I'm cuming!" she screams out as her inner walls tighten around him; her body shuddering as her orgasm hits her hard.

He screams out a second later; his back tensing up as he has one of his own. They wrap their arms around each others bodies tightly as they ride out their orgasms. Their foreheads rest against each others as their breathing slowly returns to normal.

"That was sooo good," softly kissing her cheek.

"It sure was," opening her eyes to stare into his sparkling blue-green eyes. They stay like that for a few minutes until the sound of a ringing breaks the silence.

"Sounds like your cell phone," she remarks; getting off his lap and picking up his sweatpants. She pulls it out and hands it to him.

"Hello?" answering the phone and watching with a smile on his face as Lois gets dressed. "We're on our way," he remarks. "We'll see you in a few minutes. Bye," hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" she asks.

"Chloe," he replies; speeding out of the bathroom and re-appearing a second later fully dressed.

"She and Jimmy were wondering where we were," handing Lois her purse. "I told her we were on our way," adjusting his tie.

"Good," she says; picking up the remains of her bra and panties. "You really are impatient aren't you?" arching an eyebrow while holding them up.

"You'd be much better off if you didn't wear them," grinning widely at her.

She tosses them into the wastebasket. "I suppose you're going commando?"

"You better believe it," he replies.

"What _am_ I gonna do with you?" shaking her head at him.

"Whatever you want, baby, whatever you want," winking at her.

**THE END**


	11. I'm in the mood for

**I'M IN THE MOOD FOR...**

"I'm so glad that you suggested us getting away for the week-end," a smile on her face as she slips on a pair of shorts over her strapless bathing suit

"Me too," smiling back at her as he changes into a pair of shorts and nothing else. "It has been a particularly stressful couple weeks," closing his suitcase.

"I know," walking over to him. "Don't you _dare_ die on me again. You understand me?" punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'll do my best," cupping her face with his fingers and gazing at her lovingly.

"You better," she replies. "I don't think I have it in me to go through another _Doomsday_," her eyes blinking away a few tears.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through it at all," pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"I know you are," resting her head on his chest.

They stay like that for a few minutes until he whispers in her ear. "I saw a hammock outside," softly kissing her behind her ear.

She removes her head from his chest and looks up at him. "A hammock? Really?" quirking an eyebrow.

"Not_ that_," rolling his eyes. "It wouldn't exactly be sturdy enough. I was thinking more along the lines of curling up in each other's arms and relaxing. You're the one with the naughty thoughts, _Ms. Lane_," his eyes twinkling.

"You're a fine one to talk," she replies back. "Remember when you had me handcuffed to the bed in that hotel room and you acted all domineering?"

"I seem to recall you getting back at me by dressing up as a dominatrix and doing things to me that make me blush just thinking about them," he counters. "I still can't believe you used a ball gag on me," shaking his head at her.

"Shocked you didn't I?" a smug grin on her face.

"You certainly did all right," suddenly sweeping her into his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" looking up at him with a confused expression.

"To the hammock. Where else?" sporting an equally smug grin as he takes her outside and sits down in the hammock with her next to him. "Now isn't this better?" closing his eyes and resting his cheek on top of her head.

"Mmm," a soft sigh escaping her lips as his hand gently caresses her arm. "That's nice," she murmurs as she closes her eyes.

"It is, huh?" his hand slowly moving down her body. "What about this?" his fingers now lightly grazing her thigh.

"That's even nicer," she replies.

"I'm happy to hear that," his fingers having moved to her inner thighs.

Her eyes pop open when his fingers move between her legs. "I thought we were just going to relax?"

craning her head to look up at him as his fingers slowly move back and forth.

"We are," he replies. "I just like touching you," softly kissing her lips.

"I like it too, but could we just relax for once without it turning into a sexual encounter?"

He removes his fingers and stares back at her with surprise. "It doesn't always end up with us having sex," he counters. When she doesn't immediately respond, he says, "Really?"

"Well it seems like it," turning her head away.

"Wow," resting his head back. "I never realized..." his words trailing off.

She turns her head back again. "I didn't mean to sound as if I was complaining about it-" she starts to say.

"You were right," he admits. "It's just that when I'm with you, I just can't help myself. I want to do all kinds of naughty things to you that would make _you_ blush."

"Ditto," she replies.

"You really are a smart ass," chuckling again.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," grinning widely at him.

"You better believe it," softly kissing her lips before resting his cheek on the top of her head again.

They lay there for a while, then she says, "You know what I'm in the mood for?"

"What?" his lips slowly curving into a smile. "What are you in the mood for, _Ms. Lane_?"

"I'm in the mood for a Pina Colada."

**THE END**


	12. Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

**PLANES, TRAINS, AND AUTOMOBILES**

**Planes,**

Lois returns from the ladies room. "Have they said anything about when we'll be boarding?" stopping in front of Clark in the waiting area.

"They just announced that Flight 88 to Washington, D.C. was going to be delayed at least a couple hours," he replies.

"That's just great!" throwing down her purse as she sits down. "What are we going to do in the meantime - just sit here and wait?" turning to look at him.

He ponders the question for a moment. "I have an idea if you're interested," slipping his arm around her shoulders.

She looks curiously at him. "Just exactly what do you have in mind, Mr. Kent?"

He lowers his lips and whispers in her ear. "You'll find out in a minute," sitting back with a grin on his face.

"You know I'm not a very patient person," she tells him.

"I'll be right back," ignoring her comment and picking up their suitcases, then looks around first to make sure that nobody was watching before he speeds off. He returns in less than three seconds. "Come on," grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asks as he pulls her along with him until they reach the main entrance. The automatic doors open and they step outside. "What are we doing here? And where is our luggage?"

"You talk too much," lifting her up into his arms and super-speeding them over to one of the private airport hangars located on the outskirts of the airport.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" she exclaims as he opens a side door and steps inside. "Here?"

"Yep," flipping on a light switch to reveal a small private plane. "I've always wanted to have sex on a plane," walking over to the plane. "Haven't you?" setting her down, then opening the small door and pulling down the staircase.

"Well, sure," blushing a little as he climbs the staircase.

"Aren't you coming?" winking at her as he extends his hand down towards her.

She hesitates for a moment. "Okay," taking his hand.

He helps her up the stairs and they enter the main compartment. "Wow. Look at this place," staring at the plush carpeting on the floor as he takes off his jacket.

She turns around and watches as he pulls off his tie and throws it on one of the seats. "Will more be coming off?" she asks coyly.

"You better believe it," kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks. "Aren't you going to get undressed?" his eyes dancing with mischief as he pulls off his shirt and pants.

"I was enjoying the show," watching as he pushes his boxers past his hips and letting them slide down his legs to the floor, then kicking them off. Her eyes can't help but linger on his crotch. "I just love how nice and big 'Clark Jr.' is," winking at him.

"Well the show is over, Ms. Lane. Now stop ogling me and take off those clothes," leaning back against the interior wall of the plane.

"You're telling _me _what to do?" her eyebrows furrowing a little.

"You heard me, crossing his arms against his chest. "Now strip."

_This could be fun_. "Okay," a gleam in her eye as she slowly pulls off her jacket.

"Now take off the dress," he commands her.

"Yes sir, Mr. Kent," winking at him as she reaches behind her and pulls down the zipper to her dress.

"Turn around...slowly."

She slowly turns around and slips the dress off her shoulders; allowing it to pool around her feet. She steps out of it, then turns back around and stands before him in her matching purple bra and panties.

"Now remove your bra so that I can see those rosy nipples of yours," he tells her next.

Her fingers unhook the front clasp and peels the cups away to reveal her bare breasts, then pulls it off completely. "Anything else?" she asks.

"Yes," walking up to her. "Get rid of these," ripping her panties off.

"Will you _stop _ruining my panties?" glaring at him.

"I keep telling you not to wear them, but you don't want to listen," he replies with a smirk as he tosses them to the side, then rolls on a condom he had pulled out of his jacket pocket.

"So what happens next?" looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm going to fuck your sexy ass - _that's _what happens next. " She stares at him wide-eyed as he lifts her up by her upper arms and carries her into the cockpit. He spins her around and bends her over the control panel, then spreads her ass cheeks wide with his fingers. He uses one of them to spread some wetness from her pussy in and around her hole to lubricate it; gliding his hardened cock down the clef of her ass, then promptly pushing it past the first ring of muscle until he's inside her ass to the hilt.

"Oh, fuck!" her head dropping below her shoulders and grabbing onto the console as he thrusts hard inside her while his hands reach underneath her to roughly squeeze and massage her breasts.

"What do you think I'm doing?" penetrating her deeper with each thrust; his balls slapping against her ass. He lowers his mouth to her ear. "Don't you think it's appropriate that my cock is fucking you in the _cockpit?"_ his hot breath on her neck.

"AHH!" crying out as her orgasm hits; her back arching and her body shuddering against him.

He finally has his own orgasm; his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he has his release. "Oh, my!" pulling out of her and collapsing onto the pilot's chair behind him.

She also falls backward but onto his lap; her head landing on his shoulder. "Wow," finally opening her eyes and turning her head to look at him.

He smiles back at her. "Now_ that_ was good," winking at her.

"That's an understatement," lightly punching his shoulder and turning around so that she was facing him.

He chuckles a little, then glances down at his watch. "We should probably get back to the main terminal. Maybe there's an update."

"You're probably right," getting up from his lap. "Will you do the honors?" indicating their discarded clothing.

"It would be my pleasure," super-dressing them and returning to the terminal just in time to hear the announcement that their flight has been cancelled due to the bad weather.

"_Now_ what do we do?" she asks him.

"Looks like we'll just have to take the train," he replies...

**

* * *

**

**Trains,**

"I don't see why the plane couldn't take off. It was only a little rain," muttering under her breath as she steps onto the train and struggles with her suitcase as they slowly make their way down the aisle.

"It was a tropical storm, Lois," rolling his eyes as he follows her into the sleeping compartment car. He pulls out their tickets and begins to look at the numbers on the door of each compartment. "Here it is," opening the door to compartment number eight.

"Well it's about time," pushing her way past him and stepping into the small room. "It's pretty small," a frown on her face as he comes in after her and locks the door behind him.

"I don't find anything wrong with it," standing behind her and slipping his arms around her waist, "In fact, I think it's pretty cozy," nuzzling her neck.

"You would," still frowning.

"Why don't we just make the best of it?" his hands finding the button to her jacket. "Let's have some fun," pulling off her jacket.

"Didn't we just have some in the cockpit of that plane?" turning within his arms to look up at him.

"I need more," unzipping her dress and watching as it slides down her body until it hits the floor. "That's _much_ better," once again seeing her beautiful naked form.

"You do huh?" a smile finally appearing on her face.

He smiles back at her. "Now lay down," gently pushing her down onto the tiny bed so that she's laying on her side.

"You're still ordering me?" propping herself up on one elbow.

"You love it and you know it," his eyes sparkling with mirth as he removes his clothes.

"_Maybe_," she says coyly as he lays down on his side behind her.

"Maybe, huh?" draping his arm over her breasts. "Maybe you would like this?" rolling her nipples with his fingers.

"_Maybe_," turning her head to look up at him.

"Well maybe you would like this too?" his hand lightly gliding down her stomach until it reaches the soft hairs surrounding her entrance. "I just love it when you're wet," sliding his finger inside her.

"_Maybe_," still looking up at him as he adds another finger and begins to thrust them.

"Well maybe you love what I do next," his fingers shifting into super-speed mode. Her eyes close as her head falls back against the pillow; moaning softly as her body shudders from the vibrations of his thrusts. "So is it still maybe?" he whispers.

Her eyes flutter open. "Hell, no," she replies; once again looking up at him. "In fact - maybe _you'll _like what happens next," pushing him onto his back.

"Maybe I will," a grin on his face as her tongue slowly glides from the base of his cock up to his glistening tip. "Oh, yeah," closing his eyes as her tongue swirls around him. "That feels sooo good," moaning softly as she takes it all in and begins to move her mouth up and down on him. "Suck me harder," he gasps out.

"Maybe I will," she murmurs as she squeezes him with her mouth.

He can't help himself and begins to thrust his hard cock as she sucks him with her mouth. "Yes!" he finally cries out as his orgasm hits him hard.

She swallows up his release, then licks up the remaining drops of his cum that found their way to his balls. "Still maybe?" she murmurs as she kisses her way up his body until she reaches his face.

"Hell, no!" opening his eyes. "That was amazing," caressing her face with his fingers.

"I'm glad," softly kissing his lips when the train suddenly lurches to a stop. Lois rolls off Clark and nearly falls to the floor, but he catches her in time; pulling her back on top of him.

"What the hell was that?" they both exclaim at the same time. Clark stares out the window and sees that they're only a few miles away from the train station. Then there's a knocking at the door.

Their heads both turn at the sound. "Who is it?" she calls out.

"I'm the conductor," the voice calls out. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we're heading back to the station."

"WHAT?" they both exclaim.

Clark jumps out of bed and pulls on his pants while Lois pulls the sheet over her. He opens the door. "What are you talking about?" glaring at the conductor.

"The tracks up ahead are flooded," he replies. "We're very sorry, but we have to return to the station."

"That's just great!" standing up with the sheet wrapped around her. "Just how are we supposed to get to Washington now?"

"You're best bet would be by automobile," he says. "You can rent a car at the station. Also, if you go to the ticket counter, they will refund your tickets. We do apologize again for the inconvenience," turning around and walking away.

Clark closes the door and looks over at Lois. "Looks like we'll be driving the rest of the way," he says at last.

"Let's get dressed - _again_," still frowning as they put their clothes back on...

**

* * *

**

**And Automobiles.**

"Are we there yet?" she asks again as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Not yet," he replies; keeping his eyes on the road as the rain continues to fall. "We still have at least a hundred miles to go before we even hit Washington, D.C."

"Perfect," she scowls as she sets the coffee cup down in the cup holder and stares out the passenger side window. "Tell me again why you couldn't just fly us there?" looking over at him.

He just sighs and looks at her. "We agreed that we would take this trip the old-fashioned way - that's why," he replies; returning his attention to his driving.

"Well I don't know why I agreed to that," folding her arms against her chest.

He's about to answer her when there's a loud bang coming from beneath the car; causing him to lose control of the car. Lois screams as the car goes off the road and ends up in a ditch, rolling over a couple times before landing upright in a field. They both sit there for a moment in stunned silence as they catch their breaths. "Are you okay?" quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to Lois.

"I think so," turning to him.

"I'm going to x-ray you just to make sure you're okay," starting with her feet and slowly making his way up to her head.

"Well?" she asks when he's finished.

"Nothing broken," he says at last. "You'll probably have a few bruises, but those will fade away in time."

"Good," resting her head on the back of the seat.

"I'm going to check the car and try to find out what happened," getting out of the car. He's all soaked by the time he walks around to the back; stooping down when he sees both of the rear tires completely flat. "That's just perfect," muttering under his breath as he gets back into the car and slams the door.

"So what was it?" she asks.

"Two flat tires," he replies.

"_Two_?" her eyes widening. "Two as in plural?"

"Two," nodding his head.

"That's just _great!"_ pursing her lips into a frown. They sit there in silence once again for a few minutes. "Can it wait until the morning? I'm really tired and need to get some sleep."

"Okay," he replies. "I'm a little tired too. Why don't we slide in the back seat? There's a little bit more room."

"Sounds good to me," unbuckling her seatbelt and wedging herself between the two bucket seats; finally managing to slide onto the back seat. Clark gets out of the car and opens the door to the back seat and sits down next to her. He grabs a blanket that was on the seat and spreads it out over them.

She curls up next to him; her head on his shoulder. "Good night, Smallville," her eyes fluttering closed.

"Good night, Lo," his own eyes also closing.

**The next morning...**

Lois opens her eyes and immediately regrets it when the sun hits her face. "Uh," lifting her head off Clark's shoulder and throwing off the blanket.

Clark opens his eyes a minute later; stifling a yawn. "Good morning," mumbling under his breath.

"Good morning," her eyes slowly adjusting to the sunlight. "How did you sleep?"

"Not too good," stretching his back. "You?"

"I didn't sleep too good either," rolling her shoulders.

He places his hands on her shoulders and begins to massage them. "How does that feel?"

"Much better," she says. "You really give the best massages," looking over and smiling at him.

"I aim to please," winking at her.

"Well, how about I please you?" pulling her dress up over her head and tossing it over her shoulder.

"That's a very good start," a big grin on his face as she swiftly unbuttons his shirt, then unzipping his pants; also tossing both items over her shoulder and onto the front seat. He pulls her onto his lap and pulls her down for a passionate kiss.

"Better?" whispering in his ear.

"Absolutely," lifting her up and impaling her onto his waiting cock. "But this is_ much_ better," grabbing hold of her thighs.

"You better believe it," her nipples grazing his bare chest as she begins to move up and down on him; her inner walls squeezing his gradually hardening cock. "Oh, yes," moaning softly as she continues to ride him; her arms wrapped around his head and her hands fisting in his hair as their tongues continue to duel inside each other's mouths.

"You are sooo sexy," nipping on her bottom lip as he adds super-speed to his thrusts. "Cum for me," his hands moving up to her ass.

"CLARK!" screaming out as the vibrations within her caused by his thrusts gives her the most intense orgasm she's ever had; her body convulsing like crazy.

"Son of a b*tch!" his eyes bulging out of their sockets as he has his own earth-shattering orgasm; his fingers gripping her ass firmly as he releases inside her.

She collapses onto his chest; his hands relaxing their grip as their breathing slowly returns to normal. She opens her eyes and gazes into his eyes as they slowly open. "So did I please you?" a grin on her face.

"Oh yeah," nodding his head and pulling her back in for another kiss. He pulls away and smiles up at her.

"You definitely pleased me."

"That's good," caressing his face with her fingers. "So what should we do now?"

"I think that I should fix the tires first, then head on out of here and get some breakfast," he replies.

"Good idea," slipping off his lap.

He quickly dresses, then gets out of the car and super-speeds away; returning in a few minutes carrying a brand new tire. He changes both tires, then pushes the car out of the ditch. He slides back behind the steering wheel and turns the key in the ignition; the engine roaring to life. "That's a relief," he remarks as he slowly pulls away from the curb and enters the road.

"Well it's certainly been an interesting twenty-four hours," she remarks about thirty minutes later as they're sitting in a booth at a roadside diner eating their breakfast.

"It sure has," smiling over at her as he takes a bite out of his pancakes.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was until just now," shoving some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"You're always starving after having great sex," winking at her as he takes a sip of coffee.

"That's true," blushing a little as she sets her fork down. "Then again, I always have a big appetite after we've had sex."

He sets down his coffee cup. "So do you still regret taking this trip the old-fashioned way?" cocking his head at her.

She looks up at him. "Hell, no!" a big grin on her face as she picks up a sausage link. "In fact, I think we should do it like this all the time."

"Really?" a surprised look on his face. "Why?"

"Look at what we've done in the last twenty-four hours," she replies, "We've had sex in the cockpit of a plane, sex on a train, and sex in the back seat of a car in an open field where anybody passing by could have seen us. Now how exciting is that?" biting into the sausage link and chewing on it.

"That's true," a thoughtful look on his face as he pulls out his cell phone and quickly types out a text message; returning it to his pocket when he's finished.

"What was that all about?" she asks as she finishes up her coffee.

"Just letting Mom know we're okay and should hopefully be there in a couple hours."

"Good," wiping her hands on a paper napkin and sitting back against the seat. "I'm full," she declares.

He smiles at her. "So are you ready to go?"

"Let me just go to the ladies room first, then I'll be ready," getting up from her seat.

"I'll pay the bill and wait for you out at the car," also getting up.

She heads for the bathroom while he walks up to the cashier. As he pulls out a couple bills and hands it to

her, he notices a display of pastries on the counter. "Can I have a couple of those maple donuts please?"

"Sure thing," the cashier says; flagging one of the waitress down and giving her the order. The waitress returns a minute later and hands him the bag.

"Thank you," smiling at her, then walking outside.

Lois comes out of the restroom and also notices the pastry display. "Ooh, maple donuts," rubbing her hands together with glee. She flags down the same waitress. "Can I have a couple of those maple donuts to go?"

She eyes Lois curiously. "Sure thing," smiling inwardly as she prepares the order.

After Lois pays for it, she steps outside and walks over to the car; sliding into the passenger seat.

"Guess what I got," pulling out the donuts at the same time as Clark. They both stare at each other, then burst out laughing. "Guess we're both on the same wavelength," she quips.

"Looks like it," still laughing. "We make a really good team," his finger reaching out to touch her cheek, then softly pressing his lips against hers.

He pulls away after a moment and reaches into his jacket pocket. "I was going to wait until later," taking out a small box and opening it to reveal a sparkling one-carat diamond.

She stares first at the ring, then at him; her mouth gaping open. "I know we've been through so much already. I also know we can overcome any obstacles that come our way if we stick together," taking the ring out of the box. "Lois Joanne Lane. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on this Earth?" holding it out in front of her.

Her voice is shaking a little as she whispers her answer. "Yes, Clark Joseph Kent. I will marry you. I will be your wife," her eyes glistening a little.

He flashes her a big smile as he slips the ring onto her finger. "A perfect fit," softly kissing her hand. "Mom will be so thrilled that you're wearing her engagement ring."

"This is your Mom's?"

"Yes," he replies. "When I told her I was going to propose to you, she insisted I give it to you."

She pulls him into her arms. "I love you, Smallville," gazing into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I love you, Lanie," gazing into her soft hazel eyes.

They softly kiss, then he starts the car up. "I can't wait to tell everyone when we get back," she remarks.

"Mrs. Clark Lane-Kent. I like the sound of that."

He looks over at her. "I like the sound of that too," taking her hand in his as he pulls back onto the road; once again resuming on their journey.

A journey that in some ways, has only just begun...


	13. Haute Couture:  Part 1

**HAUTE COUTURE: PART 1**

"I can't wait to get out of here," Clark whispers in Lois' ear.

"You're not having fun?" not turning her head.

"Not really," he replies. "I would rather be home right now watching the basketball game instead of covering a fashion show."

"That's too bad," she murmurs.

He turns his head to look at her. "Why is that?" looking at her curiously.

She finally turns her head. "Because I could definitely see you sauntering down the runway as a male model," smiling up at him.

"You do, huh?" his hand caressing her thigh.

"Absolutely," squirming slightly in her seat. "All the women would drool over you - not that they haven't already."

"I only want one woman drooling over me and she's sitting right next to me," his hand moving down to her knee.

"You better be talking about me, Smallville," eying the drop-dead gorgeous woman sitting on the other side of Clark. "She hasn't taken her eyes off you all night," a hint of jealously in her voice.

"You're not jealous now are you?"arching an eyebrow.

"Me jealous? Don't be absurd," scoffing at the notion.

"You have nothing to worry about," kissing her behind the ear.

"I'm not worried," she insists.

"If you say so," turning his attention to the stage when the designer comes out with two of his models to take his bow. "_Now_ can we go?" turning back to her.

"Not yet," she answers.

"Why not?"

"They're supposed to announce the winner of the raffle for the free fashion shoot - remember? Besides, we have an interview scheduled with the designer."

"I forgot about that," sporting a frown on his face and leaning back in his chair with a sigh. She leans back as well and whispers, "I promise I'll make it up to you," her hot breath tickling his ear.

The frown on his face turns into a big smile. "I like the sound of that," turning his head to press his lips softly against hers.

They both look up and listen as the designer expresses his thanks. When he's finished, he's handed a small envelope. "I have the winner of the fashion shoot right here," carefully opening the envelope and sliding the piece of paper out. "Well, well," reading the paper. "It looks like we have two winners," looking up with a smile. "Congratulations to Lois Lane and Clark Kent."

Both Clark and Lois' jaws drop at the sound of their names. "They have _got_ to be kidding," Clark declares. "It's got to be a fix or something."

"That's awesome!" Lois replies in an excited voice.

"You can't be serious?" staring at her in shock. "You expect me to-"

"Suck it up, Smallville," grinning at him. "Looks like I'm going to get my wish after all."

"That's just great!" scowling at her. "I'm not going to do it," folding his arms against his chest.

**The next morning...**

"You _are_ doing it, Kent," Perry White declares.

"I would rather be infected by green Kryptonite than become a male model," snapping at his editor.

"Well it's too bad," he answers as he sits down behind his desk. "I'm the _Editor-in-Chief_ and if I say you're going to do something, you do it," casually leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head.

"I can't wait to see the pictures," laughing as Clark slams the door behind him on his way out.

Lois looks up from her computer when Clark comes back into their private office. "So what did he say?" she asks as he plops down on his chair.

"What do you think he said?" his eyes narrowing at her.

"Come on," walking over to stand behind him. "It could be fun," her hands resting on his shoulders. "You feel tense," beginning to gently massage them.

"Mmm," his eyes closing. "That feels really good."

"It does, huh?" rubbing a little harder. "How about this?" softly kissing the back of his neck.

"Uh huh," he murmurs as her hands loosen his tie and slip inside his shirt to caress his chest.

"You like that too?" eliciting a groan from him when her fingertips find his nipples and begins to tweak them. "I'm feeling tense elsewhere too," he says coyly.

"You are?" still playing with his nipples.

"Oh, yeah," he murmurs. When she stops what she's doing, he opens his eyes and turns his head. "Why'd you stop?" a confused look on his face.

She walks over to the door of their office and turns the lock. "Don't want anybody to walk in on us," winking at him as she comes back over to him and promptly straddles his lap. "I think it's been _way_ too long since I gave my husband a lap dance," wriggling a little on his lap.

"You're right," gripping her waist and pressing her against the front of his trousers. "It has been _way_ too long."

Now it's her turn to moan as his erection rubs against her bare pussy through the fabric. "I just love it when you go commando," his hands moving from her waist to cup her bare ass.

She reaches for the zipper pull and promptly glides it down. "Looks like I'm not the only one who loves to go commando," a smirk on her face as his erection springs free.

"You better believe it," he replies as he lifts her up, then lowers her onto him.

Her eyes squeeze tightly as he fills her up completely. "Your cock feel _sooo _good inside me," her head falling backwards as she begins to rock back and forth on him; her fingers gripping his shoulders.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, _Ms. Lane_," thrusting hard into her.

"I love it when _you_ talk dirty, Mr. Kent," gasping as he keeps on hitting her g-spot.

"I know you do," he replies as his hands pull apart her blouse and deftly unhooks her bra. "_You_ love it when I take your breast in my mouth and flick your nipple with my tongue," proceeding to do just that.

"Oh, yes," crying out as he suckles her breast.

"You also love it when I fuck your wet pussy from behind," quickly lifting her off him and bending her over; her bare breasts pressing down into the polished wood of the desk.

"Oh, yes," she whispers. "Fuck me, Clark," gasping out.

"I'll fuck you all right," shifting into super-speed mode.

The vibrations from his deep penetrations brings her to the edge. "Cum for me," covering her mouth with one of his hands.

His words push her over that edge; her body shuddering beneath him as her fingers grip the edge of the desk while she climaxes. His back stiffens as he has one of his own a moment later; shoving his fist into his mouth to stifle his own cries of pleasure. He falls back into his chair; their breaths slowly returning to normal. She stands up on shaky legs and turns to face him, then sits down on the edge of the desk.

"Wow," she says at last.

"It sure was," standing up and standing between her spread legs; his hands moving up and down her arms in a loving way.

"So do you still feel tense?" looking up at him with a smile.

"Nope," a goofy grin on his face. "In fact, I feel very relaxed," lowering his head to capture her lips with his own.

They both pull away from each other when there's a knock at the door. "Be right there," Clark replies as they both hurriedly adjust their clothing. "Yes, Chief?"opening the door.

Perry can't help but notice how flushed their faces are. "It's time for that photo shoot," he says; eying them curiously. "Here's the address," handing him a piece of paper.

"Alright," snatching the paper out of Perry's hand.

"Have fun," winking at Clark. _It's a good thing there's a lock on their door; _shaking his head with amusement as he walks away.

"Sure thing," a frown on his face as Lois comes over to him. "Just go with the flow, Smallville," giving him a soft kiss.

"I guess," shrugging his shoulders as he closes the door behind them...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Haute Couture:  Part 2

**HAUTE COUTURE: PART 2  
**

**Thirty minutes later...**

"I still don't like it," pursing his lips as he takes off his regular clothes and slips on the pair of jeans that were left for him.

"Will you stop complaining?" her voice beginning to sound a little bit irritated as she's changing behind the dressing screen. "You're taking all the fun out of it."

"Whatever," rolling his eyes as he looks around for a shirt but doesn't find one. Just then there's a knock on the door. "Come in," Clark replies.

The photographer's assistant pokes her head in through the partially opened door. "Are you almost ready?"

"Almost," he says. "There's just one problem," walking over to her. "I can't find a shirt to wear with these jeans."

"There isn't going to be a shirt," she answers.

He raises his eyebrows with surprise. "What do you mean there isn't going to be a shirt? You don't expect me to go shirtless now do you?"

"That's what he wants," referring to the photographer.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable being photographed half-naked."

"Don't worry about it," her eyes lingering on his chest. "You have an _amazing_ physique, Mr. Kent. You should show it off," winking at him just before she turns and walks away.

"I agree with her," Lois remarks as she steps out from behind the screen.

He turns his head; his jaw dropping at the sight of her.

"_That's_ what they want you to wear?" his eyes bulging at the white bikini panties and the denim jacket she's wearing. "There is no way I'm going to allow them to photograph my wife nearly naked," he declares.

"Come on, Smallville," sidling up to him; her fingers lightly tracing his well-defined abs. "For me?" batting her eyelashes.

"_Please_ don't do that to me," his voice wavering as her fingers glide down his chest and slip inside the jeans.

"Do what, Clark?" pretending not to know what he's talking about while her fingers stroke him up and down.

"You know what," sighing as she kisses down his neck.

"You mean use my sexuality to get you to do whatever I want?" looking up at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "So is it working?"

"You know it is," his arms wrapping around her waist.

"So we're doing this?"

"As if we have any choice," he replies.

"Okay then," pulling away from him. "Let's do it."

"Okay," taking her hand and leading her out of the dressing room.

**A few minutes later...**

"This is going to be so much fun," she says in an excited tone as they enter the studio.

"I still don't feel comfortable about this," an anxious look on his face.

_Maybe I should have brought some Red-K with me, _muttering under her breath.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, Lois," fixing his intense gaze on her.

"Damn you and your super-hearing," lightly punching his shoulder.

He just grins at her as the photographer comes over. "It's time for us to have some fun," he tells them. "Over here," leading them over to the backdrop of stars that's hanging on the back wall.

"So what do you want us to do?" Lois asks him.

"I like to do some basic poses first. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds fine by me," Lois replies with a smile.

"What about you, Mr. Kent?" turning to Clark.

"Clark is a little nervous about being a model," speaking up before Clark could open his mouth.

"I find that hard to believe," his eyes lingering on Clark's well-defined abs. He gives himself a mental shake. "Let's get on with it," abruptly turning and walking away.

"See?" turning to Clark. "Even guys think you're sexy," a big grin on her face.

"Just what I need," a scowl on his face.

The photographer picks up his camera and looks at the two of them. "Ms. Lane, I want-"

"It's Mrs. Lane-Kent," Clark correcting him.

"Well that's a mouthful, so I'll just say Lois and Clark," he replies. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's okay with me and I'm sure it's okay with Clark," giving him _you better go along with it if you know what's good for you_ look.

"It's okay with me," giving her his _I'll get you back for this_ look.

"Good," he says. "Now Lois, I want you to partially stand in front of Clark and press your back against his chest." She does what he says. "Now turn your heads so that you're not looking at me." After they do it, the photographer tells them where to place their hands. He takes a few pictures; adjusting their poses here and there. After a while he says, "I have all the basic poses I want. Now I want the two of you to go crazy."

"Crazy?" staring at the photographer with surprise.

"That's right, Clark" walking over to them. "You know," turning to his assistant. "I think that Clark's chest should be glistening a little. What do you think, Leanne?" quirking an eyebrow.

"I agree with you one-hundred percent," she replies. "I know the perfect thing," rushing out of the room, then rushing back in with a small bottle.

"That's perfect," he replies. "In fact, you may have the honors," winking at her.

"I would absolutely love to," a big grin on her face as she comes over to where they're all standing.

She opens the bottle and pours some of the oil onto her fingers. "I hope you love Wild Cherry," she coos as her fingers begin to slowly glide the oil on Clark's chest.

Lois is looking up at Clark's face when she notices his eyes flashing red for a very brief moment before returning to their regular deep blue-green color.

_Oh oh. I think we're in trouble now._

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**_  
_


	15. Haute Couture: Part 3

**HAUTE COUTURE: PART 3 (CONCLUSION)**

"Uh, Clark?"

"It's Kal, and what do you want?" quirking an eyebrow.

"I think that-"

"You think too much," a smirk on his face as he grabs her by the waist and pulls her flush against his chest.

"_Now_ you're getting into it," Leanne says with a grin on her face as she steps back and sits down on a stool just out of the photographer's way.

"How about some music?" pulling out a remote from his pocket and pressing 'play.'

_**Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'  
waitin' for some lover to call  
dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
almost rang the phone off the wall**_

"Excellent choice," Clark whispers huskily as his hands glide up her stomach. "Let's dance," swiveling and grinding his crotch against her.

"But, Kal," her voice cracking slightly.

"We'll have none of that, _Ms. Lane_," his hands cupping and squeezing her breasts while continuing to rub his denim-covered erection up and down against her backside. "You did say you wanted to have some fun," his lips finding the side of her neck.

_**Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some hot stuff  
gotta have some lovin' tonight  
**_  
Leanne and the photographer exchange glances. "What's gotten into him all of a sudden?" Leanne whispers to him.

"I have no idea, but I love it," whispering back before returning his attention to Clark and Lois.

_I love it too, _squirming a little on the stool while dabbing the sweat off her forehead with a tissue.

_**I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need hot stuff**_

_You want to have some fun, Kal? You got it, _her fingers linking behind his neck. "How's that baby?" grinding her backside against his crotch.

"I love it," one of his hands slipping from her breast down to her white panties.

Her eyes widen as his fingers slip inside. "I think that's going a little too far," she whispers.

"Don't be such a fuddy duddy," his fingers rubbing her pussy. "I just love how wet you are," his hot breath tickling her neck. "I can't wait to taste it," his tongue tracing around her earlobe.

_**Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
don't want another night on my own  
wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
wanna bring a wild man back home**_

"This is _way_ better than the _Playboy_ channel," the photographer quips. "Who'd have thought that mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent would have such a wild side," continuing to snap pictures.

_I never would have thought it_, feeling a tingling sensation between her legs as she continues to watch Clark and Lois with fascination. _Damn, he's sexy, _closing her eyes and slipping her hand inside her pants.

Neither Clark or Lois are paying any attention to them as they continue trying to one-up each other. Lois abruptly turns around and thrusts her hand inside his jeans. "How about that, Kal?" quirking an eyebrow as her fingers firmly squeezes his cock.

He can't help being surprised by her sudden action. "Well, well," suddenly pulling the jacket off her and exposing her bare breasts. "How about _that_?" his lips curving into a smirk.

_**Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some lovin'  
got to have a love tonight**_

"Son of a bitch!" dropping his camera.

Leanne opens her eyes when she hears him swear. "You never swear," her jaw dropping when she sees Clark bending Lois back at the waist and kissing his way up to her breast. "Damn!"

He picks up his camera and examines it. "Well, that's a relief," finding it still intact. "I think we're done here," he calls out to them as he wipes his brow with his shirt sleeve.

Clark looks up. "Great!" suddenly throwing Lois over his shoulder and quickly strolling out of the studio.

They both continue to stare at his retreating form. "It's always the quiet ones," shaking his head as he walks in the opposite direction.

Leanne waits until he's gone, then pulls out her PDA. "Hi, honey," speaking into the phone. "Can you leave work early?" a grin on her face as she's walking towards the door.

"Put me down, Clark!" her fists pummeling his back as he opens the door to the dressing room.

"It's Kal," giving her a firm slap on her ass just before he drops her on the couch.

She starts to get up, but he just pushes her back down. "Time to get rid of these," bunching the fabric of her panties in his fist.

She can't help gasping as he rips them off her. "You know you'll have to pay for those," scowling at him.

"I'm not paying for anything," he declares as he kneels on the couch between her spread legs.

"Please, Kal," her eyes pleading with him.

"It turns me on when you beg," hooking her legs over his shoulders. "It also turns me on when your pussy is soaking wet," his head diving between her legs. "Mmm," his tongue gliding from the bottom of her pussy up to her clit in one long, smooth stroke.

She throws her head back; her fingers gripping the armrest behind her as he licks and nibbles her all over. She moans louder when he slips his finger inside her and thrusts it hard against her most sensitive spot; gradually adding two more fingers. "_Now_ we're having fun," adding his super-speed.

Another moan escapes her lips as her inner walls tighten around his fingers. Her body shudders before him as she experiences a powerful orgasm. He gradually removes his mouth and fingers and watches the expressions of pure pleasure cross her face. "You are so damn sexy when you're having an orgasm," a satisfied smirk on his face.

She finally opens her eyes after her body settles down and stares up at him with shock. "I can't believe you just did that!" sitting up.

"Believe it," unzipping his jeans. "Now I want something in return," pulling them off and tossing them aside.

"What exactly do you want?" looking at him curiously.

"I want you to kneel before Kal-El," lifting her off the couch and lowering her down to the floor on her knees in front of him.

"And if I refuse?" her arms folded against her chest.

"You will pay dearly," his eyes flashing.

She doesn't say anything for a moment. "Alright," she says at last. "Could I at least get some breath mints from my purse?"

"Very well," he answers.

She gets up and walks over to where she placed her purse, then comes right back. He observes her as she unzips the purse and pulls out a small black box. "That doesn't look like breath mints," his eyes darkening.

"It's not," a smirk on her face as she first opens the box to reveal a small bottle, then pulls off the cap. "I want my Smallville back," aiming the nozzle at him and pressing the top down.

"Sh*t!" the green spray hitting his eyes as he falls off the couch and to his knees while clutching his stomach.

She sprays him a couple more times to be on the safe side, then replaces the cap. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but you left me no choice," placing the bottle in the box, then closing it and returning it to her purse.

He finally opens his eyes. "I am so sorry," wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Will you ever forgive me?" a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Of course I will," gently caressing his hair.

A small smile finally appears on his face. "I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" looking curiously at him.

"When did you decide to start carrying a bottle of liquid green kryptonite?"

She hesitates for a moment. "It was the last time you were infected by the Red-K," she says at last. "I figured that it would be a good idea to have some on hand just in case. It seems to pop up when we least expect it."

"That was a good idea," he replies. "Thank you," softly kissing her lips.

"No need to thank me," kissing him back.

He pulls away and smiles at her. "You know, I still can't believe I did all those things to you in the studio," shaking his head. "You know I would never willingly embarrass you in that way - especially in public."

"I know," smiling back at him.

"What must they think of me," standing up and helping her to her feet. "I need to apologize," heading for the door.

"Don't you think you should get dressed first?" raising an eyebrow.

He looks at her, then at himself and realizes that they're both naked. "Good idea," he says. He starts to get dressed while she goes behind the screen to change into her own clothes.

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door. "Come in," Lois answers as she comes out from behind the screen.

The photographer opens the door. "Glad to see that you're both fully dressed," trying not to smile.

Clark comes over to him. "I want to sincerely apologize for how I acted out there. Apparently I had a weird reaction to that oil that your assistant rubbed on me and-"

"Apology accepted," extending his hand so Clark could shake it.

"Thank you," releasing his hand. "As for the pictures-"

"You don't have to worry about them," reassuring them. "I still have the pictures that I took before things got _interesting_. Those came out great, by the way."

"So you won't be using the other ones?" Lois asks as she walks over to stand next to Clark.

"That's right," he replies. "They're way too risqué for what we want to use them for," pulling out a very tiny plastic box and handing it to Lois. "That's the memory card," in answer to her unspoken question. "I've already transferred the pictures we took earlier to my computer."

"Thank you so much," placing it in her purse.

He opens the door and turns to close it when he notices the torn panties on the floor. "You do know how much those panties cost - don't you?" quirking an eyebrow.

"No," Clark says. "How much are they anyway?"

"Believe it or not, those panties cost approximately one-hundred dollars."

Clark's jaw drops. "You're kidding right? One pair of panties costs one-hundred dollars?" an incredulous expression on his face.

"I'm afraid so," his hand on the doorknob.

"That's crazy!" shaking his head with disbelief.

"Don't I know it," agreeing with him. "I think it's crazy too."

Lois pulls out her wallet. "Here's the money," pulling out some cash.

"Keep your money," stepping backwards. "I have extra panties just in case there's a mishap," winking at her as he closes the door behind him on the way out.

"That was really considerate of him to give us the memory card," Clark remarks as he puts on his jacket.

"Yeah."

He turns to look at her. "You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The look that says that you don't believe what a person is saying. That look."

"I can't help it," she remarks. "Who's to say that he didn't keep copies of those pictures?"

"I guess we'll never know," pulling out his keys. "So since we don't have to go back to work, what do you want to do next?" he asks as they exit the dressing room and head on over to Clark's truck.

"There is something I want to do," a coy smile on her face as he opens the passenger side door for her.

"What's that?" closing the door and resting his arms on the open window.

"I'll tell you when we get home," winking at him.

"You are such a tease," shaking his head with amusement as he walks around the truck and slides behind the steering wheel; starting the truck and pulling out into the flow of traffic. They arrive back at the farm about thirty minutes later. "So are you finally going to tell me what it was you wanted to do?"

"Yep," grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room and pushing him down on the couch.

"So you want to make out?" a teasing quality in his voice.

"Among other things," kneeling down in front of him.

"What are you doing?" raising an eyebrow.

"Kneeling before Clark," a wide grin on her face as she pulls down his zipper.

**THE END**


	16. Reception 1

**RECEPTION 1**

"So how do I look?"

Clark looks up from his computer and does a double-take. "Wow, Lois," leaning back in his chair. "You look amazing as usual," smiling up at her. "I love it when you wear those short spaghetti-strapped dresses," his eyes lingering on her cleavage.

"Last time I checked, my mouth was up here," pointing to her mouth.

"I can't help it," he replies with a smirk. "I'm a breast man...among other things," he says teasingly.

She shakes her head with amusement as she saunters over to him. "So are you ready to go?" standing behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

"I will be in a minute," he replies; returning his attention to the monitor. "I just have to proofread this one more time, then I'm good to go."

"Alright," she says. "I'll meet you in the lobby, okay?" softly kissing his neck.

"Okay," turning his head to press his lips to hers.

"Mmm," both of them murmuring before Lois reluctantly pulls away. "I'll be downstairs," winking at him as she walks towards the elevator.

He takes a moment to admire the way her hips subtly swivel as she walks away; thinking that she's probably doing it on purpose. He laughs to himself as he goes over his article before clicking on 'publish,' then logging off his computer and locking up his desk. He grabs his keys and walks over to the stairwell, then super-speeding down the stairs to the lobby. He opens the door only to see Lois leaning back against the round receptionist desk that's now deserted; the straps of her dress pushed down to her upper arms and leaving her shoulders bare.

"So what took you so long?" arching an eyebrow.

"It's only been a couple minutes," walking over to stand in front of her. "Do you have any idea how desirable I'm finding you right now?" leaning in towards her until their lips are only a couple inches apart.

"I have a pretty good idea," her eyes dropping down to stare at his lips.

"I have the sudden urge to-"

"To what?" looking back up into his eyes.

"Would you really like to know?" he asks.

"Of course I would," she answers.

In response, his left hand moves down to her right leg and wraps it around his thigh.

She looks at him with surprise. "We're in the lobby, Clark?" her eyes widening. "Anybody can just walk in here and see us."

"Everybody's gone for the day," he replies with a smirk as his other hand slips inside her dress and begins to glide up to her inner thighs. "Besides," his finger slipping beneath the lace trim of her panties, "I've had a fantasy of making you cum right here," pushing his finger inside her wet heat.

"Uhh," a sigh escaping her lips as he adds another finger and begins to thrust them both inside her. "More," she whispers hoarsely as her head falls back and her eyes close.

"I'll give you more," adding a third finger and shifting into super-speed.

"Oh, Clark," she starts to scream out, but he quickly captures her lips with his own as her chest thrusts out and her back stiffens from her climax.

He slowly removes his fingers one at a time, then wraps his arms around her waist to keep her steady. "So that's what you had the urge to do?" finally opening her eyes.

"That's only the beginning," lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?"

"There are many places in this building that we haven't yet christened," smacking her on the ass as he super-speeds them away...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Reception 2:  The darkroom

**RECEPTION 2: THE DARKROOM**

"You are definitely going to pay for smacking me on the ass," she retorts as he flings open the door to the old darkroom.

"I'd like to see you try," a smirk on his face as he sweeps everything off the counter and sets her down.

"Why on earth would you bring us here?" hopping off the counter and watching him as he shuts off the overhead lights and flips on the red lights that are only used for developing film.

"Don't you want to find out what's going to 'develop' next?" spinning her around so that she's facing the counter.

She cranes her head to look back at him. "You're not on red-k are you?" a concerned look on her face.

"Far from it," standing behind her and wrapping one arm around her waist. "_You_ are my red-k," he whispers huskily as he pulls her flush against his chest, then pushes the top of her dress down with his other hand and exposes her breasts. "I must say that your breasts have 'developed' rather nicely," rolling and pinching her nipples with his fingers.

"Mmm," her eyes slowly closing.

He looks at her reflection in the small mirror that's hanging on the wall directly in front of them. "Open your eyes," speaking to her in a firm voice.

Her eyes pop open. "Did you just give me an order?" her eyes narrowing ever so slightly at his reflection.

"I did," he responds; lifting her dress from behind and pressing his crotch against her silk-covered ass.

"Oh, my," her head falling back on his shoulder.

He removes his hand from her breasts and unzips his trousers, then slips his erection inside her panties.

"You like what I'm doing to you, don't you?" spreading the pre-cum from his head between her cheeks as he glides it up and down.

"Oh, yes," moaning softly.

"I _love_ to hear you moan," his hand moving from her waist and slipping it inside the front of her panties; his fingers fluttering ever so lightly through her moist inner folds.

She throws her arms up; her fingers linking behind the back of his neck as he continues his pleasurable activity. "I also love that your panties are soaked because you're so wet," his lips finding her neck.

"Mmm," moaning a little louder.

His mouth moves rapidly across her shoulders and begins to leave a trail of soft, wet kisses. "I want to ask you a question," he murmurs; their eyes focused on each others in the mirror as he makes his way down to her upper back.

"Yeah?" her breath catching in her throat.

"Yeah," he responds.

"What do you want to ask?" she whispers.

He removes his mouth from her back and whispers in her ear, "Do you want to be fucked in your hot, _wet_ pussy or in your hot, _tight_ ass?"

She stares at his reflection; her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. "I...umm...don't know," stammering a little.

"I see," a thoughtful expression on his face. "Ass, it is," pressing the smooth head of his cock between her cheeks.

"Ahhh," her hands pressing against the back of his neck as he continues pushing forward through the ring of muscle until he's buried inside her tight channel to the balls.

"Mmm," grunting between thrusts. "It feels good to have my cock deep inside you doesn't it?" whispering again in her ear.

"Oh, yeah," pressing her ass backwards in time with his thrusts; the glow from the red light reflecting the glistening sweat of their lovemaking.

"It also feels good when I do this," also thrusting several of his long, thick fingers rapidly in and out of her achingly wet pussy at the same time he's fucking her ass.

She moans even louder when his free hand squeezes her breasts together. "Oh, Clark!" screaming at the top of her lungs as she experiences an earth-shattering orgasm.

He has one of his own a few moments later and pulls out both his fingers and cock; wrapping his arms around her waist as he falls backwards against the wall behind him.

They continue to pant from their exertions for a few minutes, then she finally managers to mutter, "Wow!" craning her neck to look up at him.

He opens his eyes and stares back at her. "Oh, _yeah_," a big grin on his face.

She smiles at him. "Now I have a question for you."

"You do, huh? What is it?"

Her eyes are twinkling with mischief as she asks the question...

"What should we christen next?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Reception 3:  The chief's office

**RECEPTION 3: THE CHIEF'S OFFICE**

"You decide," he replies. "I'll just take us there," a grin on his face.

She turns around and faces him while pulling her dress back down. "I do have a fantasy about the Chief's desk," arching an eyebrow as she slips the spaghetti straps of her dress back onto her shoulders.

He smiles back at her. "Sounds fine by me," throwing her over his shoulder once again and super-speeding them to Perry's office.

"Don't forget to lock the door," she reminds him as he sets her down.

"You don't need to remind me," rolling his eyes as he locks it and leans back against it. "So what's your fantasy?" his arms crossed against his chest.

She walks over to the window behind the desk and turns around to face him. "Come here," her voice low and sultry.

He pushes off the wall and begins to walk towards her when she puts her hand out. "_Stop _right there," she announces.

He stops in his tracks. "_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me," walking around to the front of the desk; her fingers gliding across the polished wood. She turns briefly to sweep off the desk, then sits down on the edge of it; her dress riding up her thighs as she crosses her legs. "It's my turn," her hands resting on the desk behind her.

"Your turn?" looking at her curiously.

"That's right," she replies. "It is _my _fantasy after all."

"Humph," he snorts. "I've had fantasies about us on this desk too," taking a step forward.

"I said _stop_," her eyes narrowing.

He stops walking again. "Mmm," a thoughtful look on his face_. _"Alright," he says at last.

She smiles back at him as she hops off the desk and walks over to him. "I am going to do whatever I desire without any smart-ass comments from you. Do you understand me?" her hand lightly caressing his backside while slowly walking around him, then returning to stand in front of him.

"Yes," gulping thickly as her fingers slide up his chest to the first button of his shirt.

"Good," her fingers slowly unfastening each button until his black shirt falls open and reveals his smooth, muscular chest.

"Mmm," his breath quickening as she lowers her mouth to one of his nipples while pulling his shirt off and tossing it away.

"There's more to come," she whispers as her hand moves to his waist and unbuckles his belt. She pulls it out of the belt loops of his pants, then proceeds to slowly pull down the zipper.

She then inserts her fingers into the waistband and pulls his pants down to his ankles. "You are _so_ bad, Mr. Kent," her eyes lingering on his well-endowed length. "Looks like I won't have to buy you any more boxers," she says teasingly as she stoops down to remove his shoes and socks.

She stands up and takes a few steps back to admire his naked form. "That's more like it," her hands resting on her hips.

He continues to look at her curiously. _I wonder what she's going to do next._

As if reading his thoughts, she reaches over to grab his hand. "Come here," leading him around to the back of the desk. "Bend over," she tells him in a firm tone.

His eyes widen at what she just said. "You want me to _what_?"

"You heard me," stepping to the side and pushing him down until his chest is pressed against the wood.

"I'm going to do something to you that nobody has ever done to you," leaning over to whispering in his ear.

His breath quickens as she slowly kisses him down his back; her fingers softly gliding down the sides of his abdomen.

"You like that don't you?" whispering again.

"Mmm," his eyes closing.

"Good," briefly removing her hands and mouth to sit down in the chair behind him. Her hands spread his cheeks apart, then she lowers her tongue.

A small gasp escapes his lips as her tongue slowly glides between them. His fingers find the edge of the desk as she continues licking her way down until she reaches the puckered skin of his perineum. His ass bucks up as her mouth surrounds it and her tongue plunges deep inside him.

"Damn!" swearing under his breath.

She smiles inwardly as she continues penetrating him with her tongue. At the same time, her hand reaches between his legs and begins to stroke his length. "_Lo-is_," his fingers gripping the edge of the desk hard.

"You're just_ loving_ this aren't you?" she murmurs while her fingers firmly squeeze his hardening length.

"Do you love what I'm doing to you?" her other hand gently squeezing and caressing his balls.

"Yes!" he cries out as his body reaches the point of no return.

She removes her mouth and hands and leans back in the chair while his body continues to shudder from the intense orgasm shattering within him. He slowly pushes himself up on his arms after a few minutes before turning around to face her.

"_That_ was your fantasy?" staring at her incredulously.

"_Not quite_," she replies with a smirk as she crosses her legs.

"Then what was it?" a gleam in his eyes. "Was it that you wanted me to bend _you_ over the desk?"

"Well..." nervously biting her lower lip.

"That's it - isn't it?" pulling her out of the chair and pushing it to the side. "I have a better idea," first raising her arms up above her head, then pulling her dress off her body; leaving her clad only in her satin panties and thigh-high stockings. His eyes linger over her body while standing there with his finger over his lips.

"You're still overdressed," a devious look in his eyes as he grabs the front of her panties and promptly tears them off. "That's much better," a grin on his face.

"You owe me another pair of panties," scowling at him.

He just shakes his head at her. "How many times have I told you that you really don't need to wear panties?" abruptly spinning her around so that she's facing the glass wall situated behind the desk.

"Now _you_ bend over," pushing her down so her forearms are resting on the railing located in the middle of the wall.

"You're not going to-"

"What? Fuck you like I did before?" pressing his shaft against her. "Been there, done that," he replies dryly as he rubs it up and down the clef of her ass. He grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her head back.

"I'm going to fuck your hot, wet pussy instead," his voice low and husky as he plunges his hardening cock into her.

She lets out a gasp as he starts moving in and out of her; his balls slapping against her ass as his thrusts become faster and more intense.

He looks up to see her eyes closed. "Open your eyes," he tells her. "I want you to watch me as I fuck you."

She opens them and stares at their joint reflections; unable to stop herself from moaning as his shaft continues to hit her throbbing g-spot over and over again.

"Cum for me," whispering in her ear. "Cum for me _now_."

"Oh, yes!" she screams out; her body shaking and her knees quivering as her orgasm hits her hard.

He continues thrusting until his back tenses up from having a powerful orgasm of his own, then pulling out and falling back onto the desk and trying to catch his breath. She falls down to the floor on her hands and knees; still panting from their vigorous lovemaking.

He opens his eyes and sits up. "Wow," reaching down to gently lift her up and sitting her down on the desk between his legs. "That was _amazing_," his arms wrapped around her waist as he softly kisses her neck.

Her eyes flutter open and she cranes her head to look up at him. "You do know that we'll never be able to come into this office without thinking about what we just did," her face still flushed.

"We did _cum_ in this office," ducking his head to avoid her hand from hitting the back of his head.

"You're not only a smart ass, but a pervert as well," successfully managing to hit him.

"If anybody's a pervert, it's you, Lois. I'm not the one who stuck their tongue inside me," he counters.

"Bullshit!" her eyes narrowing. "You fucked my ass," she retorts.

"Okay. _Fine_. We're both perverts. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she answers with a smile.

"You do know there's something we haven't done yet," a lilt in his voice as his fingers gently massage her breasts and plays with her nipples.

"Tell me," looking into his eyes.

He grins back at her and whispers in her ear...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Reception 4:  Another desk & phone booth

**RECEPTION 4: ANOTHER DESK AND THE PHONE BOOTH**

She can't help giggling because his warm breath is tickling her neck as he whispers softly in her ear. She gets up and turns around to face him. "Come on, let's go," grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

He grins again at her and uses his super-speed to dress them, then sweeps her into his arms and out the door. "Here we go," setting her down on her desk.

"Here?" eying him curiously as he sinks down to his knees in front of her.

"Here," he repeats as his hands wrap around her ankles and slowly glide upward until they reach the hem of her dress. "You've eaten a lot of maple donuts at your desk," he starts to say as he pulls her dress up to her waist and spreads her legs. "Now I want you to think of my eating your pussy whenever you have one," pressing his lips against her inner thighs and making his way upward.

"Mmm," her eyes slowly closing and her head falling backward.

"That feels good doesn't it?" murmuring softly as his tongue slowly glides between her inner folds and doesn't stop until it reaches her clit.

"Oh yeah," moaning softly as she rests her hands on the desk behind her.

"I knew it would," eliciting more moans from her as he flicks his tongue against her sensitive nub. He stops for a moment and looks up at her.

Her eyes pop open when she no longer feels him. "Why'd you stop?"

He doesn't answer her at first as he stands up. "There's something missing," a thoughtful look on his face. "I'll be right back," super-speeding away, then returning less than a minute later.

"Is that-" her eyes fixed on the small bag in his hand.

"It sure is," pulling out a maple donut.

"Mmm," licking her lips and reaching out to grab the donut.

"It's not for you," amused by the small pout on her face as he kneels down again. "It's for me," using his heat vision to soften the maple glaze on top of the donut.

"For you?" raising a curious brow.

"That's right," spreading the glaze all over her glistening pussy.

"Oh, my," she gasps out as the warm glaze mixes with her glistening wetness.

He looks up at her. "While I'm licking your sweet pussy, there's something I want you to do for me," pulling the top of her dress down to her waist and exposing her breasts.

"Huh?" a little confused. "What do you want me to do?"

He reaches over and grabs each of her wrists. "This is what I want you to do," placing her hands on her breasts.

She looks down at him with widened eyes. "You want me to-"

"Yes," he replies as he once again kneels down. "I'd do it myself, but my hands will be kind of full," he responds cheekily as his hands lift her legs and hooks them over his shoulder, then grab her ass cheeks.

"Oh," gasping a little as his lips return to her clit and pulls it into her mouth.

He looks up at her. "Do it," giving her a soft command.

She closes her eyes and begins to gently squeeze her breasts. "Mmm," her head falling back once more.

"That's my girl," he mutters as he sucks harder on her clit. "Your pussy tastes so good covered with maple glaze," removing a hand from one of her ass cheeks and slipping a finger inside her while continuing to lick off all the glaze.

She squeezes her breasts harder as he adds a second finger, then a third. "Oh, yeah," more moans slipping out of her mouth as she rolls and pinches her hardened nipples while his fingers begins to thrust faster.

"I love how wet you are," he whispers as his fingers shift into super-speed mode.

She moans even louder as her inner walls tighten around his fingers. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cries out as the build-up of pressure inside her body escapes; causing her to fall backwards.

He slows down his thrusts and watches as her body writhes on top of the desk; the expressions of pure pleasure etched on her face. He stands up; removing his fingers and leaning over her. Her eyes flutter open; her hands falling from her breast as she stares up into his blue-green eyes. "Just when I think you can't surprise me," shaking her head with amazement.

"That is the mystery that is Clark Kent," he says teasingly as he slips his finger into his mouth. "Mmm," sucking on his finger.

"You do know that I'll never be able to eat a maple donut without imagining you licking me between my legs," arching an eyebrow.

"That was the whole point," a big grin on his face as he finishes licking off her arousal from his fingers.

She watches him for a moment, then slips out from beneath him and adjusts her dress. "That give me an idea," grabbing his hand along with the other donut and pulling him along with her.

"Where are we going?" surprised by her sudden move.

"You'll find out in a second," she replies as they reach the phone booth. She pulls the doors open. "Get in," pushing him up against the wall and closing the door behind him.

"So is it a fantasy of yours to have sex in here?" he asks.

"One of them," she says teasingly as she kneels down in front of him. She unbuckles and removes his belt, then lowers his zipper and pulls his pants all the way down to his ankles. "Warm this up," holding up the donut.

"Alright," doing what she asks. He watches as her hands reach around to grab his ass cheeks and pull him closer. "I have to say that I'm loving this so far," looking down at her as his fingers slip into her soft wavy brown hair and begins to caress her scalp.

"You haven't seen anything yet," smirking as she spreads the maple glaze on both his cock and balls, then begins to lick the glaze off; starting with the base and gliding her tongue up to the smooth head. "Mmm," flicking her tongue at the pre-cum.

His fingers grip her head and he groans softly as her tongue moves down to his balls. "Ohh," his eyes squeezing shut when she lifts his leg and hooks it over her shoulder. She lowers her mouth over his length and slowly takes all of him in; making humming noises as her head bob up and down while her tongue swirls around it and licks off the rest of the glaze.

"Damn," swearing over and over while fucking her mouth with his cock as it becomes harder and harder with every passing moment. His head jerks back and causes a dent in the wall as the pressure building inside him finally explodes and he releases into her mouth; a scream of pleasure coming out of his throat at the same time.

She removes her mouth from his shaft after she deep-throats him and licks up the remains of his release. His leg falls off her shoulder as she pulls up his pants and zips them up. His eyes remain closed while his breathing slowly returns to normal. When he finally opens his eyes, he sees her standing there gazing at him. "Wow," he finally mutters.

"Felt good didn't it?" flashing him a tiny wink.

He nods yes. "It always feels good," grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against him.

"Not here," pulling away and taking a few steps back.

"What?" a confused look on his face.

"I was thinking of going back to where we started this whole encounter," she says teasingly.

"The reception desk?" the confused look being replaced by a curious one.

"Close," grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the phone booth...

_**TO BE CONCLUDED...**_


	20. Reception 5: The revolving door

**RECEPTION 5: THE REVOLVING DOOR**

They enter the lobby; Lois pulling Clark along with her. "This way," making her way towards the revolving doors.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" pulling his hand away and taking a few steps back. "People walking by are going to see us, Lois?" staring back at her with a shocked expression.

"Come on," taking his hand again.

"Nope," shaking his head and once again letting go of her hand. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to say no."

She leans back against the lobby wall with her arms folded against her chest. "I can't believe you turned down sex," a pout on her face.

He walks over and stands in front of her; his hands resting on the wall on both sides of her head. "I didn't want to turn you down, but it's just a little too public for my own comfort," pressing his chest against hers. "You of all people know that Metropolis is like New York in the sense that it never closes?" softly kissing her cheek.

"I know," sighing a little. "I wish we were invisible so we could do it here," looking up at him.

"I know you do," his head resting on her forehead. "We could still find somewhere else to go?" gazing into her eyes.

"I'd like that," gazing back at him.

"Good," his lips moving towards hers.

"Good," their eyes slowly closing as their lips meet. "Mmm," whispering softly.

"Mmm," he whispers back. "I love kissing you," his arms wrapping around her waist.

"I love kissing you too," hooking her leg around his thigh and sliding it up and down. "Clark?" opening her eyes. "I was just thinking that-" stopping in mid-sentence. "Son of a b*tch!"

"What?" startled by her outburst. "What's wrong?" opening his eyes. "Son of a b*tch!"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" she asks him.

"You mean what we're _not _seeing?" he replies.

"Yep," she answers. "We're invisible. How on earth did that happen?"

"I don't know..." his voice trailing off when he has a sudden realization. "I can't believe you did it again."

"Did what?"

"You made a wish - that's what," annoyance evident in his voice.

"When did I do that?" she asks with confusion.

"A minute ago," he replies. "You wished we were invisible so that we could do it here."

"Oh, no," the sound of her palm slapping against her forehead. "Zatanna again?"

"That's right," still sounding annoyed.

"You're rolling your eyes, aren't you?".

"Yep," he replies. "You know how this goes. The only way we'll become visible again is when you don't want it anymore."

"Huh."

"I know what that means. You're up to something."

"I was just thinking-"

"Thinking what?"

"I was thinking that we could take advantage of our current situation."

"You have a smirk on your face, don't you?"

"Damn you, Smallville. I hate that you know me that well."

"Damn right I do," he replies. "I also know every inch of your body," he whispers. "Maybe we _should _take advantage of it," turning her away from the wall and towards the revolving doors.

"Really?"

"Absolutely," pressing against one of the doors to open it, then pushing her up against the cool glass of the inner wall. "I must admit that making love to you without seeing you is kind of exciting," lifting up her dress and pulling it over her head.

He's about to toss it away when her hand finds his wrist. "If you do that, we'll never find it."

"How did you know I was going to toss it?" he asks with a curious tone.

"Years of experience," she quips.

"You're right," shoving it into his pants pocket.

"Of course I'm right," her hand fumbling with his pants until it finds the zipper and pulls it down.

He can't help himself by chuckling at her comment, but the chuckling turns to moaning when he feels her fingers beginning to slowly stroke his length. "Mmm," her fingers firmly squeezing him as her hand slowly moves up and down. "That feels _sooo_ good, but I can think of something else that would feel even better," his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Really?" a curious tone in her voice as she continues to stroke him.

"Yes," finding her hand and pushing the front door open.

"Ohh," the cool evening breeze caressing her skin. "Where are you taking me?"

"Take a wild guess," stepping outside, then turning to the left and pressing her up against the outside wall.

"Are we?" her naked body pressed against the brick facade.

"Yes, we are," bending his knees and pressing his length against her inner thighs. "I am going to fuck you right in front of the _Daily Planet_," gliding his length up until he finds her opening and presses his tip against the soft curly hairs.

"Mmm," a soft sigh escaping her lips as he briefly rubs his cock up and down on her still damp pussy. "Please," she whispers.

"I love it when you ask me nicely," pushing upward until he's fully sheathed within her inner walls. "You feel so good," groaning ever so softly as he stands up. Her legs wrap around his waist as he begins to move his cock in and out of her.

"Harder," she cries out as his thrusts hit her most sensitive spot.

"Absolutely," his thrusts becoming faster and more intense.

His lips find her neck and begins to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses down to the juncture between her neck and shoulders. Her fingers slip inside the back of his shirt; her fingernails clawing at his bare back. "Oh, Smallville!" seeing nothing but stars as her orgasm hits her hard; her body shuddering against him.

His back tenses up as he has one of his own and releases inside her. "Oh, Lois," his forehead resting against hers.

They stay like that for a few minutes to allow their breathing to return to normal. "That was sooo good," finding his lips.

"It sure was," he replies as he responds to her kiss.

"You know," pulling away. "We should probably get out of here."

"I know," reaching into his pocket for her dress. "We should get you dressed first," first raising her arms above her head, then slipping the dress over her. "I hope I've pulled it all the way down," his hands sliding down her body until he finds the hem of her dress and pulls it down a little more until he can't any more. "That should do it."

"I think it did," kissing him again and staring into his eyes.

His blue eyes.

"I can see you again!" she exclaims.

He opens his eyes and stares into her hazel eyes. "I can see you too," smiling at her. "As enjoyable as it was, I would rather be looking at your beautiful face," his hand softly caressing her cheek.

"I agree with you one-hundred percent," smiling back at him. "Still," her hands caressing his back.

"Still?" looking curiously.

"It was one of my deepest fantasies to make love with you here...like this," blushing a little.

"Since you're confessing, I should admit that I've had the same fantasy," blushing a little himself.

"You're welcome."

They both turn their head when they hear the familiar voice. Zatanna winks at them as she walks on by. They continue to watch until she disappears from their view. "For once, one of your wishes didn't backfire on us," he remarks.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," lightly punching him on his upper arm.

He smiles at her, then glances at his watch. "If we hurry, we'll only be about ten minutes late."

"Let's go," she replies as he lifts her up in his arms and taking a quick look around before super-speeding away; arriving at Jimmy and Chloe's apartment a couple minutes later.

"You made it!" Chloe rushing over to give them both a hug.

"Sorry we were a little late," Clark replies. "We were held up at the office," looking over at Lois out of the corner of his eye.

Chloe notices the look. "Uh huh," pretending to believe him. "Come on," taking Lois' hand. You have to wish the birthday girl a happy birthday," leading her over towards a little girl dressed up in a soft floral print dress.

"Uncle Clark, Auntie Lois," running over to them.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," Clark exclaims as he scoops her up in his arms and gives her a big kiss. "How old are you today?"

"You shouldn't be asking me that," a small frown on her face.

"Why not?" Clark asks her.

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to ask a lady her age?" her eyes slightly narrowing.

"Who told you that?" asks Clark.

"Auntie Lois did," pointing directly at her.

Chloe turns to Lois. "You told her _that?"_

"Somebody had to," she replies with a smirk.

Chloe just rolls her eyes. "Come on, sweetie. Let's join Daddy and have some birthday cake," Chloe tells her daughter as she takes her from Clark.

"Okay, Mommy," a big smile on her face.

Both Clark and Lois can't help smiling as they walk away. "I want one," turning to Lois. "How about it? Wanna make one of those?"

"We've already started," she replies with a big smile.

"You mean-"

She nods yes. "We're going to have a baby."

His eyes widen for a moment, then the biggest smile she's ever seen appears on his face. "I love you so much," lifting her up into his arms.

"I love you too," her lips crashing down on his.

"Clark?" murmuring between kisses.

"Yes, Lois?"

"Where are my panties?"

**The next morning...**

Perry opens the door to his office and promptly sits down in his chair. He's about to pick up the phone when he spots something peeking out from beneath the desk. "What the-" using a pencil to pick up the torn panties.

"Great Caesar's ghost!"

**THE END**


	21. Movin' On Up

**MOVIN' ON UP**

"I still can't believe we finally have our very apartment," coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know," sighing a little while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" he asks as he nuzzles her neck.

She turns around in his arms. "It feels a little weird," her fingers linking around his neck.

"I know what you mean," he replies. "I've lived on the farm all my life so it will take some getting used to."

"Well, just because we're not living there anymore doesn't mean we can't go back there once in a while when we want some peace and quiet?" arching an eyebrow.

"There's no reason at all why we can't do that," smiling down at her while caressing her cheek.

"Good," lifting her head up to lightly kiss his lips. "Mmm, you always taste delicious," licking her lips afterwards. "What's your secret?"

"I will never tell," he says teasingly.

"Come on, tell me," lightly punching his arm.

"Nope," shaking his head.

"_Fine_," a pout forming on her face. "I'll find out sooner or later," turning away from him and walking towards the window.

"Lois?"

She turns around. "_What?"_ sounding annoyed.

He lowers his fingers to the top button of his white shirt. "Just_ what_ do you think you're doing, Clark Kent?" her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Well we're moving on up," singing off-key as he unfastens the first button. "To the east side," his fingers moving down to the next one. "To a deluxe apartment," making quick work of the rest of them. "In the sky," opening his shirt and revealing his bare chest.

"Just when you couldn't get any dorkier, you just _had_ to sing the theme song to _The Jeffersons_," rolling her eyes. "And off-key may I add," shaking her head sadly.

He gives her a smirk as he sits down on the bare wooden floor of the living room. "You _love_ my dorky side," winking at her as he reclines back on the floor.

"No I don't," not moving an inch.

"You know you do," looking up at her. "What about the glasses?" quirking an eyebrow. "My mother once told me that you preferred a nerd with glasses any day of the week."

She stomps her foot on the floor. "I can't believe she told you that!" a scowl on her face.

He just grins back at her. ""Come here," patting the spot next to him.

"No," standing her ground.

"If you do, I just may tell you what my secret is?"

"You play dirty," scowling again.

"You love that too, or have you forgotten the time we went horseback riding and you fell off your horse. I seem to recall wrestling in the mud...among other things," he says teasingly.

She tries to stay mad at him, but a smile breaks through in spite of her best efforts. "You're lucky that you look extremely sexy right now sprawled out on our living room floor, otherwise you wouldn't be getting lucky at all tonight," unbuttoning her own shirt and slipping it off her shoulders.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," grinning widely as she unzips her skirt and pushes it off her hips; letting it slide to the floor, then stepping out of it.

"Sometimes you're just too full of yourself," unfastening her bra and tossing it away.

"I would rather be filling you up instead," winking at her as she slowly lowers the see-through black lace panties down her legs...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	22. Movin' On Up 2

**MOVIN' ON UP 2**

His eyes have an almost predatory gleam in them as she slowly lowers the black lacy panties down to the floor. "Now _that's_ more like it," his voice low and husky as she steps out of them and kicks them away until all she's wearing are a pair of black high-heeled stilettos.

"You are _way _overdressed," she declares as she stands over him.

"We'll just see about that," reaching up to grab her by the waist and pulling her down.

"If you think I'm going to have sex with you before-"

"Before...what?" arching an eyebrow as he pulls her down until she's straddling his face.

"Ohh," gasping out with surprise as she feels his tongue glide from her center up to her slit; bending her over so her hands were resting on the floor behind his head. "Oh, my," throwing back her head as his lips envelop her hardened nub.

"Mmm," gripping her waist firmly to keep her from writhing her hips as he sucked her button firmly.

She arches her back when his hands move down her body to squeeze her ass, then feels one of his fingers slip between her cheeks and lightly press against her tight entrance. He works his finger in bit by bit until it's fully inside her. She continues to cry out as his finger pushes in and out of her at the same time his tongue is thrusting inside her wet heat.

"YES!" she screams out as she finally reaches the peak of her orgasm.

He slowly removes his finger and tongue from her, then carefully lifts her off him and gently lays her down on the floor next to him and gazes at her as her shudders slowly begin to settle down. "So you were saying..." his finger lightly tracing circles on her stomach.

She finally opens her eyes. "What was I saying?" looking up at him all confused.

He just smiles at her and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. "You were going to have sex with me," his lips moving down her neck.

"Mmm," her eyes closing again as he leaves a trail of soft wet kisses down her body while his hands pleasure her breasts.

He removes his hands after a while and gets to his feet. She looks up when she doesn't feel his hands on her. "Clark?" a questioning look in her eyes.

"I thought I'd even the playing field," removing his shirt.

"Well you have to do more than that," watching him as he throws his shirt to the side.

"Oh I am," he smirks as his fingers slowly pull the zipper down. "Is that better?"

"It's better, but not enough," propping herself up on her elbows.

"Well how about this?" pushing his jeans off his hips.

Her eyes linger on the jeans as they seem to slide down his legs in slow motion...

_**TO BE CONCLUDED...**_


	23. Movin' On Up 3

**MOVIN' ON UP 3 (CONCLUSION)**

"You are_ such_ a tease," she quips as he kicks his jeans off. "I thought for sure you would have been going commando?"

"I didn't want to make it easy for you," a smirk on his face as he stands there wearing only his boxers. "So do you want me to take these off?" slipping his thumbs inside the waistband.

"If you don't take them off, I'll just have to do it myself," starting to get up.

"_Not so_ fast, Ms. Lane," pushing her back down. You stay _right_ there," turning on his heel and walking out of the room. He returns a few seconds later and kneels down between her opened legs.

"Just what do you think you're going to do with that?" eying the red rose in his right hand.

"You'll find out in a moment," he says teasingly as he takes the soft white blanket he held in his other hand and in the blink of an eye slips it beneath her. "Now isn't that more comfortable?"

"I'd be even more comfortable if I had a-" suddenly finding a pillow under her head. "-pillow," looking up at him.

He just grins back at her as he takes the rose and lightly touches it to her forehead. Her eyes flutter shut as he ever so slowly glides it down her nose, her chin, her neck. He glides it between her breasts; the soft delicate petals of the rose caressing her skin.

"Mmm," her breathing quickening as he uses the rose to glide it across her nipples. Her back arches slightly off the floor as the rose continues on its journey down her stomach; briefly stopping to swirl around her belly button, then continuing downward until it reaches her inner thighs.

He lifts the rose off her body and divests himself of his boxers; tossing them to the side. She opens her eyes again and watches as he plucks off all the petals and sprinkles them on and around her body. Then he lowers his body until her nipples are barely grazing his chest. "I love the way your nipples touch my skin," he whispers as he sweeps a stray hair off her face just before he lowers his lips to hers. "Mmm," gently sucking on her bottom lip while his tongue slips between her slightly parted lips.

Soft sighs escape both their mouths as the kissing intensifies. He shifts his body slightly so he could position himself at her center, then gradually pushes forward until he's fully inside her.

"Ohh," she gasps out as he buries himself completely within her. He raises her arms above her head and links their fingers together as they begin to make love. Her long legs wrap around his waist; her heels pressing against his back as they rock together back and forth.

"I need more," she whispers.

"I'll give you more," whispering back as his penetrations become harder and more intense.

She continues to moan softly as the pressure inside her continues building and building until it finally explodes. "Clark!" her orgasm hitting her hard.

He continues making love to her through her orgasm. "Lois!" his back stiffening and releasing all of himself inside her.

He lays his head down on her chest and lowers their arms down; wrapping his own around her while she does the same. Her fingers lightly caress his back as their bodies slowly recover from their climaxes.

They both open their eyes and gaze at each other with soft smiles on their faces. "That was wonderful," she whispers.

"It was," lowering his head once more to kiss her lips lightly.

"There's just one more thing that will make this perfect."

He looks at her curiously. "What's that?"

"You never told me what your secret was for tasting so delicious," slipping her hands beneath her head.

He merely smirks and says, "I never said I'd definitely tell you. What I said was that I _may _tell you," ducking his head to avoid the hand coming toward him...

_**THE END**_


	24. Dolita

**DOLITA**

"So what do you think?" appearing in the doorway of the bedroom wearing nothing but a lacy bra and matching panty.

Clark looks up at the sound of her voice and lays his book down on the nightstand. "_Nice_," his eyes taking in what she's wearing.

"Just _nice_?" quirking a brow as she slowly walks towards him.

"More than nice," patting the spot next to him. "Come here," his voice low and husky.

"I thought you'd never ask," laying down on her side next to him. "I do hope you're going commando under that sheet," briefly lifting it up and glancing beneath it.

"Don't you know me by now?" pulling her flush against his muscled chest.

"Oh, yes," moaning in response as he lays his lips on her neck and begins to leave a soft trail of wet kisses down to her cleavage; his fingers gripping the strap of her bra and pulling it down off her shoulders.

"Good," his other hand moving beneath her. "A thong, huh?" fingering the string. "You are such a tease," his finger lightly gliding between her cheeks.

"As compared to what you're doing now?" she counters.

"You think I'm teasing you?" his other hand moving from her bra strap down to the back clasp.

"Of course I do," she replies as his fingers deftly unhook the clasp.

"You would know it if I were teasing you," letting go of the thong and slowly pulling the bra off, then tossing it to the side. "There," pulling back to admire her naked breasts. "That's _much _better," his hands cupping and massaging them.

"That feels nice," her eyes fluttering closed as he gently pushes her down so that she was laying on her back while he continues to caress her breasts.

"Just _nice?"_ echoing her earlier words.

Her eyes open again. "More than nice," winking at him.

"_Now _who's the tease?" grinning down at her as his hands move from her breasts and down the sides of her body.

She grins back at him as he hooks his fingers around the sides of her thong and slowly pulls it down her body, then completely removing it. "So what are you going to remove next?" quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Does this answer your question?" pulling the sheet off and tossing it away.

"You better believe it, baby," wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him down on top of her.

His hand reaches up to brush a stray hair off her forehead. "So what are you in the mood for?" his voice soft.

She removes her arm from his waist and slips her hands behind her head. "Hmm," pursing her lips. "What _am_ I in the mood for?" pretending to think about it.

He just rolls his eyes. "Here we go again," muttering under his breath as he rolls off her and lays on his side; propping himself up on his elbow.

"I _heard_ that," her hands reaching out to push him onto his back, then straddling his thighs. "That was very, _very_ bad of you," her fingernails lightly grazing his bare chest.

"I am a bad boy after all," grinning up at her.

"We'll just see about that," lowering her head.

"Mmm," a soft sigh escaping his lips when she softly kisses his stomach.

"Mmm?" gently sucking his belly button while her tongue swirls inside it.

"Oh yeah," His eyes gradually closing while his fingers slip within her soft, wavy locks.

"Good," she mutters while removing her mouth and making her way down to the dark, curly hairs that surround his length. "I think you'll like this even better," her teeth lightly grazing him as her tongue glides up from his base up to his smooth head.

His quickening breaths give her an answer. "I knew you'd like it," starting to lower her mouth but suddenly finds her head being lifted up. "Smallville, what the-" sitting back on her legs and looking at him in confusion as he sits up.

"There's something I like even better than that," grabbing her by the waist and promptly impaling her on his cock. She gasps out with surprise out as he fills her up completely.

"Obviously you like it too," he says teasingly as he wraps her legs around his waist and locks her heels behind him, then locks his own behind her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" now looking curiously at him.

"I thought we'd try something different," his fingers clasping her wrists. "Now clasp mine, okay?"

"_O-kay_," doing what he told her to do. "Now what?"

"We lean back, then we start moving," he replies.

"Ohh," her eyes widening as they gently begin to rock back and forth. "Oh, wow," the feeling of him hardening inside her.

"Oh, yes," he whispers as the friction of his cock continues to rub against her wet inner walls.

"Faster," she cries out; her eyes fluttering shut as her head falls back.

"You got it," gasping out between moans as they begin to move faster and faster. Their breaths quicken with every passing moment; their legs gripping each other's bodies tightly.

"Clark!" she cries out as she arches her back and begins to shudder from an intense orgasm. Moments later, his eyes roll back in his head as he cries out her name and has his own intense release. They let go of each other's wrists and fall on their backs.

They lay like that for a while until their breathing slows down and returns to normal. Clark sits up and lays down beside her. "So did you like it?" his fingers caressing her hair.

She opens her eyes and stares up at him. "Hell yeah!" pulling him down on top of her and planting a big kiss on him. "So what was that anyway?" she asks after their lips pull apart.

"That was called _Dolita_, or _The Swing_. I got it out of the copy of the _Karma Sutra_ that Chloe gave you at your bachelorette party - remember?"

She nods her head. "I remember," smiling up at him. "So..." her fingers casually caressing his back. "Is there anything else in that book you'd like to try?" her eyes twinkling.

"Hmm," a thoughtful look on his face. "There might be," winking at her as he reaches over to the nightstand and opens the drawer. "Let's see," pulling out the book . They both turn over on their stomachs and begin to turn the pages.

"How about that one?" stopping on one particular page.

He reads the description beneath the illustration. "That's you all right," he replies with a smirk. "Now come here, my bold and saucy woman," pulling her onto his lap again.

**THE END**

_From the Karma Sutra... _

Sitting face to face in bed, her breasts pressed tight against your chest, let each of you lock heels behind the other's waist, and lean back clasping one another's wrists. Now, set the swing gently in motion, your beloved, in pretended fear, clinging to your body with her flawless limbs, cooing and moaning with pleasure: this **is **_Dolita__** (**__The Swing__**).**_

The woman has one foot on your heart and the other on the bed. Bold, saucy women adore this posture, which is known to the world as _Upavitika__** (**__The Sacred thread__**).**_


	25. The first time

**THE FIRST TIME**

"Is everything okay?" walking over to the bathroom and knocking on the door.

"I'm fine," comes her soft voice.

"Are you sure?" a touch of concern in his own voice.

"I'm sure," she answers quickly. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright," turning around and sitting back down on the side of the bed while wearing only a pair of jeans. He looks up when he hears the creaking of the door slowly opening.

"How do I look?" clasping and unclasping her fingers nervously.

His face lights up at how beautiful she looks. "You're..._perfect_," he replies.

"Really?" slowly walking over to stand in front of him.

"Really," resting his hands on her waist and gliding them up the sides of her body.

A soft gasp escapes her mouth as his hands reach the spaghetti straps of her nightgown and slips the fingers beneath the straps, then slowly lowers them down her arms. "Now why are you wearing underwear under your nightgown?" arching an eyebrow as he continues pulling the nightgown down, then letting it slide down her legs to pool at her feet.

"I...umm..." biting her lower lip nervously.

He gives her a smile as he rests his hands on her backside and pulls her closer. "It's okay to be nervous," his hands reaching up to caress her cheek. "It is your first time after all."

She sighs a little as he lowers his hands to her breasts and begins to cup them through the white cotton bra while also teasing her nipples with his thumbs.

"You like that," softly kissing her stomach as he continues to pleasure her breasts.

"Uh huh," nodding her head while her fingers slip into the silky soft waves of his jet black hair.

"I'm glad," smiling up at her just before he gently turns her around so her back is facing him.

She cranes her neck to look back at him; only to find him half-laying on the bed with his head propped up on his left elbow. "What are you doing?" starting to turn all the way around.

"_Don't _turn around," his voice going down an octave.

"Why not?" a confused expression on her face.

"Just trust me, okay?" patting the spot next to him.

"_O-kay_," sitting down on the edge of the bed with her back to him. "Now what?"

"I want you to take off your bra...slowly," he replies.

She gulps thickly as her hands reach behind her back to unfasten the clasp of her bra. Her hands are shaking slightly as her fingers move to her shoulders and slowly slips the straps down her arms; the bra falling to the floor. Her head is turned half-way around; her eyes cast downward as her hands impulsively move to cover her breasts.

"Do you have any idea how _extremely_ sexy you are?" sitting up and kneeling behind her.

"I am?" she queries; her hands still on her breasts.

"Absolutely," first removing her hands from her breasts, then beginning to leave a trail of soft, wet kisses across her neck and shoulders.

"Mmm," her head falling down on his shoulders.

"Lois?" whispering as his fingers move to her hardened nipples.

"Yes?" her voice a soft whisper.

"I'm taking your panties off," his hands moving from her breasts to her waist and lifting her up to her feet, then hooking his fingers inside the waistband and pulling them off her hips. He lets go and they slide down her legs to the floor. He rests his hands on her shoulders and whispers in her ear, "Turn around. I want to see all of you," dropping back down on the bed in the semi-reclining position he was in earlier.

Her eyes are still cast downward as she slowly turns around and faces him. "Eyes up here," he tells her.

She looks up almost shyly at him as his eyes take in her naked form. "You are _so_ beautiful," getting up from the bed and standing in front of her. He lifts her up into his arms and gently lays her down on the bed with her head on the pillow, then stands back up and glides the zipper pull of his jeans downward.

Her eyes widen as the jeans slowly come off and he's standing there in all his magnificent glory. "Wow," she softly exclaims as he tosses the jeans to the side. "You're ...bigger than I thought," her cheeks turning bright red.

He smiles back at her as he leans over her and softly kisses her forehead; her closed eyelids; continuing downward while climbing back onto the bed. He kneels between her legs; spreading them wider with his body. She opens her eyes again and watches as he lowers his head and resumes kissing her down her body until he reaches the juncture between her thighs. He looks up to see her watching him. He flashes her a smile, then reaches over for a pillow and slips it beneath her backside; raising her a few inches off the bed.

"Now _that's _better," a mischievous glint in his eyes as he glides his tongue from her inner lips up to her clit in a long, slow lick.

Her back arches off the bed as he continues gliding it back and forth between her legs. She throws her arms above her head and grips the top of the headboard when his lips envelop her clit. She's making the most delicious sounds as he firmly sucks her hardened nub; his tongue thrusting inside her over and over while his hands grip her waist to keep her from writhing her hips.

"Oh, Clark!" she cries out at last; her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her body gives in and surrenders to an intense orgasm .

He removes his head from between her legs and gazes at her lovingly as her fingers fall from the top of the headboard and onto the bed; her shallow breaths slowly returning to normal. She opens her eyes at last and gazes back at him. "Oh, Clark," she whispers softly again. "That was wonderful," a smile on her face.

"I'm happy to hear that," leaning forward to softly kiss her lips.

"Mmm," releasing a contented sigh as she continues gazing up into his soft blue-green eyes.

"So," pausing a moment. "Are you ready...I mean...do you want..."

"Yes," nodding her head quickly. "Please make love to me."

"I would love to," reaching over to the bedside table for the condom wrapper he placed there earlier.

"You really are a Boy Scout," she quips as he tears it open with his teeth and promptly rolls it on.

"I wasn't actually in the Boy Scouts," a wistful look on his face as he props himself up on his forearms while laying on top of her. "I wanted to, but my parents were concerned about...well...you know."

"I know," pressing her hand lightly against his chest.

He moves up her body just enough for his length to kiss her opening. "I wish you didn't have to feel any pain when I-"

"I know," gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"You know a lot of things," he says teasingly. "Seriously though, I'll make sure to go slow at first so it's an easy adjustment for you - okay?"

"Okay," her arms wrapping around his chest.

She stifles a gasp as he slowly begins to enter her. "Oh," her eyes widening as he continues pressing forward until he's half way inside her.

"Are you okay?" stopping when he hears her gasp.

"I'm fine," her hands sliding down his back to cup his backside. "Please go on."

He takes a deep breath, then pushes forward a little bit more. "Ahh," she gasps out louder as she feels him stretching her insides.

He stops again. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I'm sure," reassuring him.

He continues moving forward until he's fully inside her. "Lois?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to start moving now, okay?"

"Okay," nodding her head.

He begins to thrust inside her as her legs wrap around his waist. His hands slip beneath her backside and gently squeezes them as he continues moving back and forth inside her at a slow and steady pace.

Her fingers begin to claw at his back while he continues to penetrate her over and over. "Can you go a little faster?" she whispers.

"Yes, my love," whispering back as his penetrations gradually become more intense. Their bodies gently rock back and forth; their skin becoming sweaty from their lovemaking.

She grips his back as she feels her inner walls contract around his length. "Clark!" she cries out as she has another intense orgasm. His back stiffens as he has one of his own; crying out her name in the process.

"Lois!" collapsing onto her, but making sure not to crush her.

They lay there together; their legs and limbs intertwined as they recover from their climaxes. Her hand finds the back of his head and gently pushes it down until his cheek is resting on her shoulder. "I love you," she whispers.

He opens his eyes and looks up at her. "I love you too," reaching up to kiss her lips. "So," pulling away after a moment, "Was it everything you hoped it would be?" she asks him.

"Absolutely," he replies with a big grin on his face. "It's been one of my fantasies for a long time."

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if I could pull it off," she admits. "After all, it has been quite a while since I was a virgin."

"You were _just _fine," he replies. "Now it's your turn to tell me about one of _your __fantasies_," his voice low and husky.

"Well..." whispering into his ear...

**THE END**


	26. Bad girl

**BAD GIRL **

"You've been a very, _very_ bad girl," He declares as he pushes her up against the wall of the loft.

"But I didn't-" her head falling back as he licks down her neck.

"Don't lie to me," rapidly opening the flannel shirt that she was wearing. "This is my favorite flannel shirt and is supposed to be _off-limits _to you," pulling it off her and tossing it away.

"You never said it was off-limits," she smirks.

"I did and you know it," his blue eyes flashing as his hands firmly squeeze her bare breasts. "You definitely need to be punished," pressing his lips hard against hers.

"Clark-" moaning his name as his hand reaches down to pull down the zipper to her jeans.

"My name is Kal. How many times do I have to tell you?" his voice deep and husky as he pushes her jeans down past her ass, then grabs her by the arm and pulls her over to the center of the room. He then proceeds to push her down to the floor. "Now turn over," standing over her with his arms crossed.

She props herself up on her arms and looks up at him. "What if I don't?" her eyes narrowing at him.

"Then I'll just have to do it for you," he smirks.

"You wouldn't," her eyes widening.

"You know I would," he replies as he bends over her until they're almost nose to nose. "You know what I'm capable of. Now do it."

"No," she answers while lifting her chin in defiance.

"Very well," spinning her around until she's flat on her stomach, then straddles her thighs and pinning her down.

"Clark, if you think I'm going to-"

He startles her by slapping her on her bare ass. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kal?"

She winces as he proceeds to slap her several times. She reaches behind her and tries to cover her ass, but he just grabs both her wrists with one hand and holds them above her head. "F*ck you, Kal, or whatever you want to call yourself," craning her head to glare at him.

"Now why would I f*ck myself when I can f*ck you?" quirking an eyebrow as he stops slapping her and grins wickedly at her.

"You would f*ck me against my consent?" still glaring at him.

"Your lips say no, but your body says yes," his hand slipping beneath her to finger her pussy. "You are so wet," slipping a second, then a third finger inside her and thrusting rapidly.

She moans aloud in spite of her determination to not give in to him. Her hips buck up and her back arches as he continues fingering her. "You like that - don't you?" his hot breath on her neck as he whispers into her ear.

She feels a tingle that starts from her toes and travels up her body. "Yes!" she cries out.

"I'm going to f*ck you now," still whispering.

"Yes!" she cries out again.

"It's about time you said yes," he quips as he pulls out his fingers and lets go of his hands so he could unzip his jeans. He then pulls out his hardening cock and plunges it deep inside her.

"Ahhhh!" she screams out as he thrusts faster inside her. Her fingers claw at the worn floorboards as he penetrates her harder with every push inside her. Once he finds her g-spot, he adds his super-speed and continues to f*ck her mercilessly.

"Cum for me," he commands her as he feels her inner walls constrict around his cock.

A piercing scream escapes her throat as she comes so hard that her body convulses violently. He continues f*cking her until his back stiffens and he screams out her name as he releases loads of his cum inside her sopping wet pussy. Once he's spent, he pulls out of her and rolls onto his back; still panting from his exertions.

She attempts to lift herself up, but ends up on her back instead. She opens her eyes at last and looks over to see that his eyes were closed. She manages to prop herself up on one elbow and softly kisses his lips. He opens his eyes and smiles up at her. "So did I fulfill your fantasy to your satisfaction, _Ms. Lane?"_ his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, yeah," kissing him again, then lays her head on his shoulder and caresses his chest with her fingers.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy," his arm coming around her shoulders.

"So it's your turn again," she replies.

"Hmm," a thoughtful look on his face. "I can't think of anything right now, but I'll come up with something."

"I don't doubt it," she quips.

He can't help chuckling at her comment. "I love how much faith you have in me," kissing the top of her head.

"Ditto."

"You're being a bad girl again. Do I have to punish you yet again?" his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Bring it, Kal," she quips.

"Okay," proceeding to do just that.

**THE END**

**A/N: **This is a sequel to _The first time_.


	27. Satisfaction

**SATISFACTION**

"Are you _sure_ you really want to do this?" she asks him in a serious tone as she opens the small black box.

"I'm sure," he replies. "Now give it to me," holding out his hand.

"Alright," handing it to him and watching as he slips the ring alongside his wedding ring. "Can you finally tell me _why_ you would willingly wear a Blue-K ring?"

He takes a deep breath, then slowly exhales before answering her question. "I want to make love to you without the benefit of my powers."

"I don't understand," she replies. "It's not as if we haven't made love before while you had your powers," a confused look on her face.

"I know," taking her hands in his. "It's just...well...it's our wedding night and I want to make love to my wife as a man and not as _Superman_," softly kissing her forehead.

She looks up into the sparkling blue-green eyes of her new husband. "You really are a romantic, aren't you?" she replies in an amused tone.

"You know me pretty well," looking into the hazel eyes of the woman he loves more than anything.

"I know you inside and out," she replies with a grin.

He can't help smiling at her, but then he notices something out of the corner of his eye. "Look at that," staring out the window behind them. "It's snowing," continuing to watch as the white flakes continue to fall.

"Looks like we'll be snowed in," craning her head to see for herself.

"I really don't mind," lifting her up into his arms and setting her down on the fur rug in front of the fireplace. "It is our honeymoon after all," removing a book of matches from the fireplace mantle.

"That is so beautiful," watching as the wood bursts into flames of orange and red.

"It's not as beautiful as you," pressing his chest against her back. "I want you so much," whispering in her ear.

"I want you so much too," comes her reply.

"Let's make love," whispering again.

"Oh, yes," she replies in a soft voice.

He takes a few steps back. "Come here and lay down," his voice low and husky.

She begins to lower herself down, but is surprised when he stops her half-way. "What the-" sounding surprised.

"I want you on your stomach," turning her around.

She does what he tells her and sinks to the floor; lying face down on the rug with her head turned towards the fireplace. He straddles her legs and lowers himself down. He leans over and rests his left hand next to her head, then uses his right hand to lightly glides his fingertips down her neck. A shiver runs up and down her spine when he softly blows his way down the center of her back; continuing on his sensuous exploration until he reaches the clef of her curvy backside.

"Oh," gasping out as his tongue slips between them.

"You like that," his voice soft yet commanding at the same time as his tongue goes back and forth a few times before finally reaching her center; licking her pussy from her slit to her sensitive clit.

Her breathing becomes erratic; her fingers grasping at the rug beneath her as his lips envelop her clit and firmly begins to suck on it. His tongue darts in and out of her at a rapid pace while his hands firmly massage her thighs over and over.

"Clark!" yelling out as it hits her with an intensity she wasn't prepared for; her body shuddering beneath him.

He removes his tongue and softly kisses his way upward until he reaches the back of her neck. "Are you satisfied?" his breath tickling her neck.

"Ehh," smiling inwardly; her eyes still closed.

"_Very_ funny," lifting himself off her. "Well I intend to improve on that."

She cranes her neck and opens her eyes at last. "Just where do you think you're going?" her eyes narrowing slightly as she rolls over and sits up.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replies with a confident smirk as he sits down behind her and lifts her up. "I believe you said earlier that you know me inside and out?" holding her by the waist as he slowly lowers her down until his length is barely touching her opening. "Tell me what you want, Lois," whispering in her ear.

"I want you inside me," she replies in a barely there whisper.

"What part of me do you want inside you?" continuing to graze her opening with his glistening head.

"I want your super cock inside my pussy," she gasps out as he lowers her down a little more until his head is inside her.

"So you want my cock inside your _hot, aching, wet_ pussy?" lowering her down even further until he's half-way inside her.

"Yes," she replies in an urgent voice. "Please."

"Please what?" continuing to tease her.

"Please, Clark?"

"Now why didn't you say so in the first place?" dropping her down the rest of the way.

"Whoa!" gasping out at his sudden movement as he fills and stretches her insides completely.

He removes one hand briefly to sweep her hair to the side so he could pepper her neck and shoulders with little kisses. She bends one knee and presses her hands down on his thighs as leverage to move herself up and down on him as he thrusts up into her with firm strokes. The only sounds that could be heard is the heavy breathing coming from both of them as they make love.

"I need to go deeper," he whispers as he lifts her off him and gently pushes her forward until she's on her hands and knees, then grabs her by the waist once more and plunges into her.

"Harder!" yelling out out as his penetrations hit her most sensitive spot over and over again.

"I'll give you harder," he growls and hits her harder; his hands leaving her waist to squeeze her breasts and pull on her nipples.

Her eyes are squeezed shut from the sensations of her inner walls squeezing his hardened length. "I'm cuming!" she cries out as she has an even more intense orgasm than the one she had earlier. Her body convulses beneath him as he continues his relentless pace until his back stiffens and he has a mind-blowing orgasm of his own; crying out her name and collapsing on top of her.

He rolls onto his back next to her and they lay there until their bodies settle down, then she turns her head to look over at him. "_Now_ I'm satisfied," grinning mischeivously.

He opens his eyes and grins right back at her. "So what would you like to do now?" his hand reaching out to caress her arm.

"I know exactly what I want to do," abruptly standing up and picking up their discarded clothes.

"You're getting dressed?" a confused look on his face as he also stands up. "Why?"

"You'll find out in a second," tossing his jeans and sweater at him.

"_O-kay_," shaking his head as they both get dressed. She sits down and pulls on her boots, then gets up once more to put her coat and gloves on.

"Where are we going?" he asks as he first puts on his boots, then his own coat and gloves.

She doesn't answer him; instead opening the door to the cabin and stepping outside. He starts to follow her out when suddenly a snowball smacks him in the face. "What the-" getting hit again before he could complete his sentence.

"Since you're still wearing the Blue-K ring, I figured that for once our annual snowball fight could be on a more even level," laughing as she scoops up some more snow.

"Not if I can help it," throwing two of them at her.

They hit her in the chest; causing her to stumble backwards into the snow. "You will pay for that," scowling as she starts to get up, but he's too fast for her.

"You were saying?" straddling her chest and pinning her arms down.

"How did you do that so fast?" staring up at him with surprise.

He removes his left glove and holds up his hand. "I took off the ring right after you went outside," he replies with a smirk. "To be fair, I did hold back my strength when I threw those two snowballs at you just now."

She struggles beneath him, but soon gives up. "Are you ever gonna give up and let me go?" looking up at him.

"I'm _never_ gonna give you up," lowering his head to kiss her lips.

"That's a relief," smiling up at him.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" looking curiously at her.

"I thought for sure you were going to start singing _that_ song again," rolling her eyes.

"Which song are you talking about..." his voice trailing off as it occurs to him what she was talking about.

"I see," a thoughtful expression on his face. "_Now _I remember," he replies. "You shouldn't have said that, Ms. Lane," still holding her down. "I feel like a song coming on," sitting up but still holding her down.

"Please don't," pleading with him.

"You don't really give me much choice," shaking his head sadly.

"If you don't, I'll do something for you?" batting her eyelashes at him.

His eyes narrow slightly for a second, then he gets a glint in his eyes. "Nope," he replies with a smirk. "Not falling for it, Ms. Lane."

"Come on. Get off of me," struggling once more.

"Never," he replies with a smirk, but then suddenly standing up and throwing her over his shoulder. "_Now _what are you doing?" becoming more and more frustrated by the moment.

He replies with a firm smack on her rear end and carries her back into the cabin. "If you think I'm going to have sex with you again after slapping me on the ass, you have another thing coming," standing in front of him with her arms folded across her chest and a determined look on her face.

"You are _so_ cute and sexy when you think you'll get your way," super-speeding the clothes off her but remaining dressed.

"You took off my clothes but kept yours on?" staring back at him in shock.

"What can I say?" shrugging his shoulders. "I just _love _seeing you naked," he drawls in a seductive manner.

She purses her lips for a moment, then turns on her heels and promptly walks into the bedroom. He follows her in there and watches with amusement as she opens her suitcase and finds it empty. "Where are the rest of my clothes?" grabbing the one item left in the suitcase and throwing it at him.

He easily snatches the stiletto-heeled shoe out of the air. "That's for me to know and you to find out," also catching the other shoe.

She glares at him and goes over to the closet to get her coat, but also finds it missing. "You can leave at any time you know," laughing as she continues to fume.

"I can't leave beause I'm naked," snapping at him.

"Hmm," leaning back casually against the wall. "You have a point there," pushing off the wall and strolling towards her with an almost predatory gleam in his eyes. "Maybe I'll get naked too," removing his coat and tossing it away.

"Maybe I don't want to _see_ you naked," her eyebrow arched.

"Too late," spinning around and once again standing naked before her.

"I don't think-" but doesn't get to finish her thought when he carries her over to the side chair and sits down with her on his lap.

"Don't think what?" he asks as he rests his feet on the seat cushion; bending his knees and pulling her up his chest so her entrance is directly below his chin. "You seem tense all of a sudden," pushing her down so her back is against his thighs and her knees hooked over his shoulders. "Let me do something about that," his tongue gliding up her moist slit in a slow, tortuous lick.

"_Clark_," her head dangling upside down against his legs as his tongue continues to work its magic while his hands grip and squeeze her breasts.

"Mmm," he murmurs under his breath. "I didn't realize how thirsty I was," his lips finding her clit.

"Ohh," her hips squirming as his lips envelop her hardened nub and begins to suck it hard.

Her fingernails grip his upper arms when his mouth shifts into super-speed mode. "Cum for me," he replies in a firm and commanding voice.

"Clark!" she screams out as she experiences a powerful orgasm that shatters her. "Ohh," she continues to gasp out as her body slowly beginning to settle down.

He removes his lips, then bends his knees and carefully lowers her down until she's sitting back up again. She lifts her head up but feels a bit lightheaded. "Are you okay?" catching her before she falls back.

"I'm more than okay," softly kissing his lips.

He smiles back at her. "So are you still mad at me?"

"A little," lightly punching his shoulder.

"I'll accept that," still smiling.

"You do know I'll have to get back at you."

"I know," he says as his fingers casually caress her back.

"No time like the present I always say," slipping off his lap. "Come with me," grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" he asks as she pulls him over to the wall and pushes him up against it.

"This," she replies as she sinks down to her knees and wraps her fingers firmly around his length.

He sighs as she slowly glides his glistening tip across her slightly closed lips as if it was a lipstick, then gliding her warm tongue across his balls. He loses his train of thought when her fingers stroke his length at the same time. His eyes squeeze tight when she slips her mouth over the head and begins to make humming noises as she pulls the rest of him inside her mouth and sucks him hard.

His fingers grip her head firmly as her head continues to bob up and down on his increasingly hardening length. She looks up to see the pleasurable expressions cross his face. She smiles inwardly and proceeds to squeeze his ass with her fingers.

"I want to hear you cum for me," she whispers between sucks.

"Lois!" screaming out as his orgasm hits him hard. She removes her mouth just before his knees buckle and he collapses to the floor; falling on his hands and knees.

She stands over him with a satisfied gleam in her eyes. "Now I'm very, _very_ satisfied," winking at him when he finally opens his eyes and stares up at her in astonishment.

"Touché, Mrs. Kent," he says at last as he slowly stands up on slightly shaking legs. "Touché," he repeats.

She grins back at him. "So are you still going to sing that song?" crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Nah," he replies as he sweeps her off her feet and carries her over to the four-poster bed. "I think I'll just make love to you again," lying down on top of her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Again?" she asks as her feet caress the back of his legs while her fingers link around his neck.

"That's right," he replies. "Again and again and again..." his words trailing off as he proceeds to do just that.

**THE END**


	28. Sleeping Beauty

**SLEEPING BEAUTY**

It was another busy night for Superman, but all Clark Kent wanted to do is return to the apartment he shares with his beloved wife. After he deposited the purse-snatcher at the police station, he finally takes off for home. He slows down as he approaches the balcony of their Metropolis apartment.

He makes a soft landing and stands there for a moment inhaling the fresh evening air into his lungs; his eyes closed while his cape sways gently in the breeze. While he's standing there, his ears pick up a sound coming from inside the apartment. He smiles because he would recognize that sound from anywhere in the world.

His wife's heartbeat.

He opens the balcony doors and steps inside, then closes them behind him. He walks through the silent apartment and doesn't stop until he reaches the closed door of their bedroom. His hand reaches for the doorknob and slowly turns it - then as quietly as he could, he opens the door and walks through the doorway. After he's closed the door, he stands there gazing at the sleeping form of his wife.

He removes his costume and carefully hangs it in the back of the closet; placing the boots on the floor directly beneath it. Once he's fully unclothed, he walks around to his side of the bed and carefully climbs on top; the springs creaking ever so slightly. He freezes for a moment at the sound, but her soft breathing indicates that she's still asleep.

He lies down on his side behind her and props himself up on one elbow. His hand gently caresses the back of her head while his other one rests on her upper thigh. She stirs ever so slightly at his touch, but remains in the same position. Feeling bolder, the hand on her hip begins to glide back and forth; the fingers barely grazing her soft, bare skin.

He loves it when she sleeps au naturalle - even when they're not making love, she still prefers to sleep that way. Just holding her in his arms; feeling her soft skin against his own with her head resting on his chest.

It makes him feel...warm.

It makes him feel...safe.

It makes him feel...comforted.

_He was home._

He gazes down at her neck and lowers his head to press his lips to it. A soft sigh escapes from her as his lips continue moving downward to the juncture between her neck and shoulder blade. He hears another sigh as he gently nips at her collarbone.

She turns her head slightly and peers up at him through her partially opened eyes. He smiles down at her. "Hi, my Sleeping Beauty," he whispers in a soft and seductive voice.

"Does that make you my Prince Charming?" she murmurs sleepily as she turns around to face him; her hand resting on his chest.

"Of course," his hand moving from her thigh to her lower back. He pulls her closer until her erect nipples press against his bare chest.

"Is someone getting a little frisky?" her eyes now fully open.

"Maybe," he replies in a teasing tone while his hands cup and caress her backside. "Could someone else be getting frisky too?" he whispers when her hand moves down his chest and beyond.

"_Maybe_," echoing his words of a few seconds before.

He gazes lovingly into her eyes and gently lowers her down until she's on her back, then lays on top of her. They softly kiss while their hands are busy caressing each other's bodies. Her legs wrap around his strong, muscular thighs while his arms wrap around her back.

He always wants to make sure that every single inch of her body is paid equal attention; from her full, rounded breasts to her slender and petite feet. He doesn't know why, but for some reason her toes fascinate him. He loves to pay particular attention to them. He first massages her feet; starting with her heels and working his way up to the ball of her feet.

He loves to take her toes into his mouth and gently suck on them one at a time. He knows she loves it because her foot always tenses up when he swirls his tongue around each toe. Once he's pleasured all of them, he proceeds to kiss his way up her long, silky smooth legs until he reaches his favorite part.

Little Lanie.

She loves it when Little Lanie gets special attention; especially when Clark Jr. is the one giving said attention. She especially loves the way Clark Jr. feels inside her when he's aroused. He loves her so completely that he has ruined her for any other man. She really doesn't mind it though because he is her Prince Charming after all...

...but she's no Sleeping Beauty.

**THE END**


	29. A super man in more ways than one:Part 1

**A **_**SUPER**_** MAN (IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE)**

Clark relished the joy of finally being able to fly. The wind rushed through his hair as he flew through the clouds. He just couldn't help the huge smile on his face as he made his approach towards the _Daily Planet_and slowly descended to the roof; lightly landing on the ledge of the building. He was about to step off when the door to the rooftop slowly creaked open.

"Hey, you," she said with an equally huge smile on her face as she closed the door behind her and slowly approached him.

He stepped off and strode towards her with his red cape softly blowing in the wind. "So did you get your interview with the President?" he asked as they met up in the middle.

"I sure did," she replies, "But let's not talk about that," her fingers lightly tracing the \S/ on his chest. "Let's talk about the fact that you're able to fly..._Superman_," gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"_Superman?_ I didn't know you read _Nietzsche_?"

"Hawkman reminded me about the _Übermensche _when I went to Africa," a sadness in her voice as she remembers their fallen friend. "But when I saw you flying up towards the plane and I saw the \S/ on your chest, I knew the name would be perfect," the sad tone replaced by a soft and sultry one.

He eyes her curiously. "I know that tone," his voice low and husky as he lowers his fingers to the belt of her trench coat ad slowly unties it. "Something tells me that a certain young lady has less than honorable intentions," pulling it open.

She steps away from him and shrugs the coat off her shoulders. "You like black?" standing before him wearing a sheer black bra with a very short black skirt that comes just above the crotch of the matching sheer panty. "I was originally going to wear pink, but-"

"I like it very much," he interrupts as he grabs her waist and pulls her flush against his chest. "I think we should get rid of the panties though," sinking to his knees.

"I think you're right," she replies with a mischievous grin on her face as his fingers hook into the sides of the panty and pulls it down her long legs. She lifts each foot one at a time so he could remove it, then tosses it aside. "That's better," he smirks as he once again stands up.

"So what would you like to do now?" she asks.

"I want to do this," he replies as he spins her around so her back is pressed against his chest.

"Whoa, head rush," she exclaims as her hands come to rest on her waist and hip while he softly presses his lips to her shoulder.

He lays his own hands over hers as his lips travel down her upper arm, then back up to her shoulder where he grabs the strap of her bra with his teeth and pulls it down her upper arm.

"Oh wow," tossing her head back so he could have access to her neck; her hair thrown to the side and gently blowing in the breeze.

"I'm not finished yet," his hands moving up to cup her breasts and play with her nipples through the sheer fabric until he feels them harden against his palms. "Mmm," he murmurs as he slips his hands inside and touches them directly.

A soft sigh escapes her lips as he continues to squeeze her breasts. "You like that?" he whispers in her ear.

"Uh huh," she whispers back.

"How about this?" he asks as one of his hands moves down her flat tummy and beneath the black skirt.

"Ahh," her eyes fluttering closed as his fingers lightly stroke the soft, curly dark hairs of her exposed pussy and presses against her clit.

"I thought so," his fingers moving faster. "You are so wet. I like that," slipping a finger inside her.

She begins to pant as his finger thrusts against her most sensitive spot. "More," she whispers.

"I'll give you more," slipping not one but two more fingers and shifting into super-speed mode.

"Son of a bitch," throwing up her arms to link her fingers behind his neck as the vibrations from his fingers coarse through her body.

"That's nothing," he growls as he rubs his hardening arousal up and down against her bare backside at the same time.

"Ohh!" her knees beginning to shake as her orgasm hits her hard.

He continues to thrust his fingers through her orgasm, then slows them down and finally removes them. Her head falls back against his shoulders as she collapses against his chest. His hands quickly grip her waist to steady her as her body continues to shudder.

They stand like that for a few minutes while her erratic breathing returns to normal. She cranes her head to look up at him with an astonished expression in her eyes. "That was just...super," winking up at him.

"I am _Superman_after all," giving it right back to her.

"So," turning in his arms. "I think I just got my first exclusive with _Superman_," standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"You want a second one?" arching an eyebrow after they pull apart.

"You better believe it," she declares, then her eyes widen. "I just had an idea for a story," the smile on her face widening.

"A story?" a slight frown on his face. "You're thinking about a story _now?"_

"Just the title," she replies. "The story can wait until later."

"That's a relief," he replies. "So what is it?" both of his eyebrows arching at her next words.

"What do you think about _I spent the night with Superman?" _

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	30. A super man in more ways than one:Part 2

**A **_**SUPER**_** MAN (IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE) CONCLUSION**

"_I spent the night with Superman?_ I like the sound of that," his hands reaching down to cup her ass firmly.

"You do, huh?" slipping out of his arms and slowly sinking down to her knees. "What other sounds do you like?" unfastening the belt.

"Well, there's a sound you make when you have your hot, sexy mouth on my cock," he replies as she starts pulling down the bottom of his costume.

"Tell me about it," she whispers as his hard length springs free from the confines of the spandex.

"I...a..." losing his train of thought as her tongue licks a stripe from the base up to his glistening head.

"I thought you were going to tell me about it?" she smirks as she continues licking his length up and down; her hands gripping his bare ass firmly while his cape flutters behind him in the evening breeze.

"You're making it difficult," he whispers as she lowers her head over his cock and begins to take him into her mouth.

"Is this the sound that you were thinking of?" softly humming as she swirls her tongue.

"Oh yes," throwing his head back as his eyes close.

"I thought so," she murmurs between sucks as his fingers slip into her soft, wavy locks and pushes her head down further until he's completely inside her mouth.

He continues to moan softly; his knees starting to shake as she continues to suck him hard. The cool air hitting his heated skin contributes to the sensations he's feeling as he comes closer and closer to his release.

"Now let me hear _you_," slipping one of her fingers between his cheeks.

He groans loudly as her finger works its way into his opening and begins thrusting it in and out.

She smirks once more as she adds another finger and increases the speed of her thrusts.

"Shit!" he cries out as his orgasm hits him hard. His fingers grip her head hard as his knees begin to shake; his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

She swallows up all his release, then gradually slips her finger out of him as she removes her mouth. She takes a step back just in time as he falls down to the roof on his hands and knees and drops his head; still panting from his release.

"I like the sound of that," looking down at him with a mischievous grin on her face.

He lifts his head and looks up at her. "There are other sounds I like," finding his voice at last.

She looks at him curiously. "What other ones?"

He rises to his feet and grabs her by the waist, then sets her down on the ledge. "I like the sound you make when I do this," entering her in a powerful thrust. She gasps out and stares at him with surprise. "_That's _the sound I was talking about," he responds as he thrusts into her hard and fast. Then he whispers...

"Didn't I tell you that you'd get that second exclusive?"

**THE END**


	31. An illicit encounter

**A/N:** I didn't realize how long it's been since I've posted an update. Gibbs just gave me a well-deserved slap. It's a short one, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it. :)

* * *

**AN ILLICIT ENCOUNTER**

He pauses in the doorway of the bathroom before stepping inside and locking the door behind him.

"What took you so long?" she asks with a small frown on her face as she continues to stand in front of the mirrored wall next to the sink with her arms crossed against her chest.

His eyes linger on the skimpy black dress that ends at her mid-thigh and hugs every curve as he walks over to her. "I had to think up an excuse to give my wife to explain why I was going to be late tonight," he replies as he roughly pushes her up against the wall.

"That's what I thought," reaching into his pants to pull out his shirt as he hurriedly pulls down the zipper before pulling her dress up to her waist.

"I see you came prepared," he smirks as he lifts her up and promptly impales her on his shaft.

She gasps out as he plunges into her throbbing pussy. "I'm not the only one," throwing her head back while gripping his shoulder with one hand and the edge of the sink with the other. Her head jolts back as he attacks her neck with his mouth.

"Want more?" his voice low and husky as he penetrates her repeatedly.

"Yes," she whispers out as his thrusts become faster.

"How's this for more?" he growls in her ear as one of his fingers glide between her cheeks and plunges it deep inside her ass.

"Shit!" her eyes squeezing shut from the intense pleasure as he adds one more finger to his thrusts while continuing to f*ck her pussy at the same time.

"You love being f*cked both ways, don't you?" his mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses across her neck and shoulders. "Tell me you love it," he gasps out between thrusts.

"I love it!" she cries out as her inner walls begin to squeeze his cock and fingers.

"Tell me more," he whispers as his back begins to stiffen and he shifts into super-speed.

"I…love…how…your…huge…cock...feels…inside…my…dripping…wet…pussy," she gasps out at last. Her eyes roll back in her head and her body convulses as her orgasm hits her hard. He throws his head back as he has one right after hers. He falls to the tiled floor while still inside her and somehow manages to keep her from rolling off him.

They both lay there for a few moments until their breathing finally settles down, then she reaches up for the sink so she could pull herself up to her feet. "You better get going before my husband shows up," looking down at him as she adjusts her dress and smoothes out her hair.

"Sure thing," he replies as he jumps to his feet and rearranges his clothing as well. "Same time tomorrow?" he asks as he unlocks the door and stands inside the doorway.

"Yes," she says as she walks over to him and plants a soft kiss on his lips. "Meet me in the hayloft."

"What about your husband?" he asks. "Aren't you afraid he'll show up?"

"He'll be in Washington for the next few days visiting his mother," she replies before turning around and starting to walk away.

He pulls her back into his arms for one more passionate kiss. "Just one more thing, though," he whispers afterwards.

"What?" looking up into his eyes.

"Can we _finally_ christen the porch swing?" he asks her.

She smiles back at him as she responds to his question.

"Sure thing, Smallville."


	32. Laundry Day

**LAUNDRY DAY**

"Lois, where's my black t-shirt?" he calls out as he walks out of the bedroom wearing only a pair of blue jeans. He heads down the stairs and enters the kitchen. "Lois?" he calls out to her again when she doesn't answer, but then remembers what day it was. _Laundry day, _he thinks to himself as he walks down the hall to the laundry room.

He pauses in the open doorway when he spots his wife standing in front of the washing machine wearing only a lacy bra and panties. Her arms were folded across her chest and her stiletto-covered foot was tapping the floor impatiently. "Whatcha doing?" he asks casually as he enters the room; his eyes lingering on her scantily clad body.

She turns around at his voice. "Duh," rolling her eyes. "I'm in the laundry room. What do you think I'm doing?" she retorts and turns back around. "Of all mornings to spill coffee on my dress when we have that big meeting at work," she mumbles under her breath.

"That meeting is not until this afternoon," he remarks as he comes up behind her. "Mr. White called me about five minutes ago," resting his hands on her waist and pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"And you're just telling me this now?" abruptly spinning around and glaring up at him.

"Seems like somebody is a little tense," his eyes twinkling as he lifts her up by the waist and sets her down on the dryer.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" looking him straight in the eye.

"Helping you to relieve some of the tension," winking at her as he kneels down on the floor and hooks her left leg over his shoulder.

"Sex is not the only way to relieve the tension," she answers with a smirk.

He looks up at her. "Can you think of something better?" he counters.

"Not at the moment," she admits as his fingers firmly grip her thighs.

"That's what I thought," he grins up at her and gives her a wink before pressing his lips just below the edging of her bra.

She rests her hands behind her on top of the washing machine and looks down at her husband as he softly kisses his way down her flat stomach. Her eyes flutter shut from the tingling sensations of his silky soft lips on her bare skin.

"Would you like some more?" he whispers as his tongue swirls in and around her belly button.

"Mmm," she sighs softly in response.

"Sounds like a _yes_ to me," he replies in a teasing tone as he grips the middle of her panties with his teeth and tears them off. "That's _much_ better," his voice low and husky as he parts her soft folds and begins to lick from the bottom of her pussy up to her swollen clit.

"Ahh," she moans a little louder as he licks up and down her slit a few times before taking her hardened nub in his mouth. Her head jolts backwards as the heel of her shoe presses hard against his back while her other shoe is braced against the wall behind him.

"I just _love _wild cherry," he whispers softly as he continues to feast on her juicy wet pussy.

She arches her back when he slips two of his fingers inside her and thrusts them hard and fast. Her inner walls tighten around his fingers as her orgasm rapidly approaches. She finally screams out in ecstasy when her body starts shuddering.

Clark looks up when he sees her starting to fall backwards and quickly stands up to catch her before her head hits the washing machine. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him as her shudders begin to ebb. Her breathing slowly returns to normal and she opens her eyes at last. "Are you okay?" he whispers softly as he rests his forehead on hers.

"I'm more than okay," she whispers back.

Just as he's about to kiss her, the dryer beeps loudly. They both open their eyes at the same time. "Sounds like your dress is dry," his eyes twinkling as he lowers her legs and bends down to open the dryer door.

"Leave it there," she says as she slips off the washing machine and rests her hands on his back.

He turns around and stares down at her. "Do you have something else in mind?" he asks with an arch of his brow.

"Don't I always?" she says with a big grin as she unhooks the front clasp of her bra and allows it to slip off her shoulders and down her arms.

"I see," a thoughtful expression on his face as he quickly removes his jeans and underwear. "I have something in mind too," he adds with a smirk.

"I know you do," she replies as he sweeps her off her feet and carries her upstairs to their bedroom. He lays down on the newly made bed and pulls her down on top of him. "You just _love_ having me on top," she laughs as she pulls the crisp white sheet up to their waists.

"You have that wrong," shaking his head. "_You're_ the one who loves being on top."

"Maybe," shrugging her shoulders.

"I also know what else you love," he adds as he reaches behind him and grabs something off the bedside table. "Remember these?" waving the object back and forth in front of her.

"I remember these all right," smiling down at him as she takes the glasses from him and places them over his eyes.

"Is that better, _Ms. Lane_?"

"Absolutely," she replies. "You know I love a nerd with glasses any day of the week," she says teasingly as she lowers her lips…


	33. Stranded:  Part 1

**STRANDED**

**PART 1**

Lois wakes up when she feels water caressing her toes. She opens her eyes and immediately closes them because of the brightness of the sun. "Smallville?" she calls out as she slowly stands up and shades her eyes with her hand. She calls out his name again as she starts making her way down the beach. She spots a figure lying on the sand not too far ahead of her.

"Smallville!" she yells out and immediately runs over to him. She drops to her knees and turns him onto his back, then starts patting his cheek.

His eyes flutter open and he stares up at her. "Lois?" he says as he sits up while rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" she asks with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm okay, but my head is killing me," he replies as he starts to stand up. He stumbles and begins to fall, but Lois immediately stands up and wraps her arm around his waist. "And apparently my ankle too," he scowls.

"How is that even possible?" she queries as she leads him over to a rock.

"I don't know," still rubbing his head.

"What do you remember?" she asks as she kneels down in front of him and lifts his foot up.

"All I remember is having a glass of champagne, then I was out like a light," he replies. "I don't even remember the plane going down. What about you?"

"That's all I remember too," she says as she continues examining his ankle. "I don't think it's broken, but it's most likely sprained."

"You forget that I have x-ray vision," he smirks slightly as he looks down at his ankle and stares at it intently.

"Well?" she asks.

He looks back at her. "It's not working," he replies with a worried tone in his voice.

"Do you think there was something in the champagne?"

"Maybe, but that wouldn't explain why my powers aren't working," he replies. They both look up when they hear the sound of thunder. "We should try to find some shelter," he remarks. "I think there's a cave over there," pointing to an opening in the rock formation nearby.

"You stay here while I check it out," she tells him.

"Okay," he replies; his eyes lingering on her curvy backside as she walks away. "Be careful," he calls out to her.

"I will," flashing him a little wink as she inches her way inside. Once she's determined that there's nothing inside, she exits the cave and goes back over to Clark. "Looks okay to me," she says as she helps him to his feet and he puts his arm around her waist.

"We better hurry up," he says as raindrops begin to fall.

"Let's go," she replies as they quickly make their way over to the cave and step inside just before the downpour. "We made it just in time," she quips as they find a spot far enough away yet close enough to the entrance. "So how does your ankle feel?" she asks as they take off their jackets and lay them down on the floor before sitting down.

"Better," he replies as he rubs it. "I think if I stay off it as much as possible for a day or two, it'll be fine."

"That's a good idea," she says as she snuggles up next to him.

"You know, there's a distinct possibility of us being stranded here for a few days," he remarks.

"I know," laying her head on his shoulder. "What will we do during that time?" she mutters sleepily.

_I'm sure we'll think of something, _a coy smile on his face as they fall asleep…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	34. Stranded:  Part 2

**STRANDED**

**PART 2**

Clark wakes up with a start when he feels something fall on his lap. _What the- _looking down to see that it was Lois' head. He gazes at her sleeping face while caressing her head with his fingers. They still for a moment when he hears something come out of her mouth, but continues on when he realizes it was a sigh. He rests his head back against the cave wall and closes his eyes again.

Her eyes slowly open when she feels his fingers on her head. She lifts her head slightly and looks up at him with a smile before laying it back down. She starts to close her eyes once more when she feels a stirring beneath her head and looks down again.

_Looks like Clark is not the only one waking up; _a devilish grin on her face as she finds the zipper pull to his jeans and slowly draws it downward.

Clark's eyes open when he hears the sound of the zipper. "Uh, Lois, what are you doing?"

She rolls her eyes. "What do you think?" she responds as she pulls his length through the slit in his boxers and it springs free; pointing stiffly upward. "I'm a little disappointed you didn't go commando," she smirks as she lowers her tongue.

His head jolts backward and hits the cave wall as her tongue glides upward. "Mmm," his eyes closing again as she reaches the tip and slowly licks the droplets of pre-cum off. "More," his fingers gripping her head.

"You'll get more," she says in a teasing tone as she lowers her mouth and takes his cock fully into her mouth.

He can't stop groaning with pleasure as her mouth bobs up and down his shaft while her tongue swirls around him at the same time. It doesn't take long for him to have his climax. She swallows every bit of his release before removing her mouth; swiping her tongue one more time around his head. "So how was that baby?" softly kissing just below his jaw line.

"Mmm," he softly sighs as she carefully pulls up his zipper. His eyes flutter open to see her gazing up at him. "That was wonderful," he says at last.

She smiles as she pulls herself up and rests her head on his shoulder. "I couldn't help myself and apparently you couldn't either," she says in a teasing tone before it turns serious. "So I think I'm going to head outside and see if I can find something for us to eat," she says as she rises to her feet.

"I'll help you," Clark starting to get up but she pushes him back down. "You really need to rest your ankle."

"My body needs the sun," he replies. "It's like a solar battery."

"Alright," she replies. "I still want you to take it easy," helping him up. "Promise?"

"Promise," nodding his head.

"Good. As long as we understand each other," she says as they slowly make their way out of the cave and onto the beach. "How does your ankle feel this morning anyway?" she asks as Clark sits down on a rock.

"Much better than last night," he says as he rubs it. "I wish I could figure out how I lost my powers and what happened with the plane."

"We'll figure it out," she says as she takes off her sneakers and sets them down on another rock to dry out. "It's hotter than I thought," she remarks while wiping her forehead.

Clark looks her up and down. "Maybe you would feel a little cooler if you removed your jeans."

She looks over at him. "That's not a bad idea," she says as she gets up and unzips them.

Clark watches with delight as the jeans fall down her long legs. "I didn't think you still wore thongs," he says teasingly as she steps out of them.

"I had no choice because the rest of my underwear was in the laundry. _ You_ were supposed to wash it before we left," she scowls slightly as she pulls off her shirt and revealing the matching bra. "Damn I wish I had some sunscreen. My ass is going to get sunburned."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," wiggling his brows as he takes off his own jeans and leaving him clad only in his boxers. "Come here," cocking his finger at her.

Her eyes narrow slightly. "What for?"

"I'm thirsty," he replies as he reaches over and grabs her by the waist…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	35. Midnight Blue

**MIDNIGHT BLUE**

"How much longer do we have to stay at this party anyway?" Lois whispers in Clark's ears.

"Bored already?" he asks as they continue to dance.

"I was bored the second we got the invitation," she replies with a sigh. "Remind me again why we're here?"

"Because we're both employees of the _Daily Planet_ and this is an annual thing – that's why," he tells her. "Besides, it gave you a good excuse to buy a new dress," his hand caressing her back through the satiny fabric.

"I don't need an excuse to buy a new dress," she retorts as he twirls her around.

"If you say so," he says teasingly. "Midnight blue looks especially beautiful on you, by the way," he whispers in her ear as the song ends.

"You sure know how to flatter a girl," she says coyly.

"You're not a girl," he whispers again. "You're a woman," he says with a smile, then asks, "How about we go outside and get some fresh air?" quirking an eyebrow.

"Alright, but first I want to get another glass of champagne," she replies.

"I'll get it for you," he says. He's about to let go of her waist when a waiter starts to walk by them with a tray full of glasses of champagne. "Perfect timing," he winks at her as he picks up two glasses and hands one to her. "Shall we?" extending his arm.

"We shall," smiling up at him as he leads her out of the ballroom. "Now this is better," she says as they step outside into the warm autumn air.

"I agree," smiling back at her as they stand in front of the castle sipping their champagne while gazing at the blue moon.

"So do we need to go back in or can we stay out here for a while?" she asks as she rests her arms on his shoulder while holding her half-empty glass of champagne.

"The second one," his left arm wrapping around her waist while holding his own glass in his right hand. He lowers his lips until they're almost touching her ear. "Wanna make out?" his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Sure," she whispers back.

"Good," tossing the glass he was holding over his shoulder, then taking her glass and does the same thing.

"I can't believe you just did that. That was Waterford crystal," staring up at him with astonishment.

"Nobody will find out – unless you squeal on me," his blue eyes sparkling. "You do remember what the consequences are when you're a bad girl," he says teasingly.

"I'm a bad girl anyway," she smirks. "You're not exactly a Boy Scout you know – even though you get called that all the time. If anybody knew what a pervert you really are, they wouldn't believe it," quirking her eyebrows.

"That's right," he replies. "They would never believe it. You on the other hand, they would believe," his fingers finding the zipper to her dress and pulling it down to her waist.

"Not in front of the castle," attempting in vain to pull away from him.

"Maybe I was wrong," letting go of her and taking a few steps back. "Maybe you're not the bad girl I thought you were," shaking his head sadly.

"I am bad," she insists.

"Well then prove it,"' folding his arms across his chest.

"Are you daring me?" her eyes narrowing.

"You bet I am," not moving an inch.

"You do know I never turn down a dare," she replies as she reaches behind her back and pulls the zipper down the rest of the way, then unfastens the halter-top and allows the dress to slide down her body and onto the ground.

"I take it back. You _are_ a bad girl," admiring her naked body in the moonlight as she steps out of the dress.

"Your turn," she says.

"It would be my pleasure…well…actually yours," winking at her as he slowly removes his clothes until he is as naked as she is. "How about a moonlight swim?" he asks.

"I would love it," she smiles back at him as he sweeps her off her feet. "There's a small lake on the grounds," she adds.

"We'll go there," he says as he super-speeds them away.

**Twenty minutes later…**

Chloe and Jimmy go outside to get some fresh air when they come across Clark and Lois' discarded clothing. "That dress looks familiar," says Chloe as she picks it up and examines it.

"Wasn't Lois wearing that?" Jimmy asks her.

"Yes she was," she remarks with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Then that means that suit over there is Clarks," pointing at the second pile of clothes.

"Do you think they went off somewhere to have sex-" but is suddenly interrupted by a scream coming from the direction of the lake.

"Was that Lois?" Jimmy turns to his wife with a curious look on his face.

"No it wasn't," she says.

"Well if it wasn't Lois, then who was it?" his voice trailing off when he sees the smirk on his wife's face. "Is it who I think it is?" his eyes widening.

She doesn't hesitate to answer his question.

"It was Clark all right."

**THE END**


	36. Thinking of her

**THINKING OF HER**

He enters the bedroom and closes the door behind him. He sits down on the edge of the bed and proceeds to take off his boots and socks. While unbuttoning his shirt, he thinks about what she said to him earlier in the evening.

_Can I have a rain check for tonight?_

A sigh escapes his lips as he gets back up and slowly pulls the zipper down on his jeans. He steps out of them and just leaves them in a pile on the floor. He pulls the comforter down to the foot of the bed and shuts off the lamp on the nightstand; the only light in the room coming from the full moon.

He lies down the bed, then pulls the comforter up to his waist and rests his head on the pillow while she continues to invade his thoughts. He couldn't help feeling disappointed because once again she chose work instead of a romantic evening at home.

He balls his hand up in a fist and punches the pillow with frustration. He rolls over a few times but is unable to fall asleep. He lays there and stares at the ceiling as the ache he's feeling in his chest slowly travels down his body until it settles in his groin.

He thinks about how she would graze her fingernails across his smooth, bare skin as his own fingers glide down his chest until they stop at the waistband of his jockeys. He hesitates for a moment, then he slowly slips his fingers inside.

His eyes flutter shut as he wraps them around his erection and he begins to stroke himself up and down while imagining it was her hand on him. He stops for a moment and removes his hand just long enough to get rid of the jockeys. Now fully unfettered, his hand resumes its activity; speeding up and squeezing a little harder as he feels himself getting harder with every pull; every stroke by his own hand.

His back tenses up and his balls begin to tighten as he comes close, but then he feels another hand on himself and he opens his eyes to see her smiling face.

_Let me finish it for you._

He lets go and closes his eyes once more and succumbs to the pleasure of her hand taking him to the edge and beyond. As he comes down from his orgasmic high, his eyes open again and he watches as she pulls the comforter completely off the bed and tosses it away. He gazes at her lovingly as she slips the robe she was wearing off her shoulders and slowly lowers herself down until she has him fully inside her.

When he starts to ask her why she wasn't working, she rests her finger across his lips and whispers that there were more important things to do than working on a story. He responds by rolling her onto her back while still keeping himself still inside her and cups her face with his hands; his lips crashing down on hers as he made love to her with his body and soul.

She was his wife; his lover; his best friend. But there was one thing that soared above them all.

She was the one he always needed.

**THE END**


End file.
